Outdoors Escape
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: What would happen if all the contestants on the TV show were the opposite gender of what they are now and are ALL in Cosplay? Sarah, who comes from an abusive home, discovers the freedoms that the outdoors gives her. But will TDI be the best or worst thing that has ever happened to her? Will it set her free or trap her forever? And how do our favorite monks fit in? NOT YAOI/YURI!
1. Form

I still don't own TDI or Xiao Lin Showdown. I'm sure you recognize that our known characters that are from Xiao Lin Showdown are all older, and I did this on purpose. There will be showdowns, but that will all be later down the road - _much _later down the road. I'm still working out the plots, and as of Chapter 25 I still haven't been able to work in the Shang Gong Wu yet.

Earthbender: Sorry, but that will have to be for another one. It's a great idea, and I think I'll use it for Revenge of the Island! And the Fire Lord wasn't Sozin, it was Ozai. Although Fire Lord Azulon would have done better, too. I think I will use the ideas, but just tweak it to be the reverses of the ones in Revenge of the Island. Maybe even throw some Legend of Korra characters in there - like Iroh the second! *fangirl squeals* Sorry... but Thanks anyhow!

* * *

**Name:** Sarah Spicer

**Profile:** Age nineteen, blood red hair and chocolate brown eyes, about five feet tall, and has a slightly hourglass shape, with a bodice that is a bit too big for her liking (much like Tsunade's off of _Naruto__)_when it comes to the ratio of comparing it to her body size. I weigh about 120 pounds, give or take some depending on my diet.

**Personality:** Hyper, random, act like I'm on crack when I'm really not, and can be extremely emotional. I will act like an animal if I need to, and my main two goals for this are: one, to keep people from hurting me by acting like a small innocent child; and two, to keep from getting hurt physically, I will turn into a fighting machine when a fight breaks out and she is in the line of fire.

**Background:** You don't want to know, but you'll figure it out anyways, no doubt. Let me just tell you that I've been abused and I would like to get on the show to get away from it all while my abuser goes to trial since they won't let me in the courtroom.

**Favorites:** food - ramen noodles, chicken, and most Asian foods; color - purple, blue, black, and crimson; game - hide and seek, Clue; past-times - playing pranks, studying, cooking; movies - Twilight, Hunger Games; TV shows - Naruto, Death Note, Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Family Life:** Mother is a heartless b****, father is somewhat of a coward even though he really does care, and brothers ran away when I was ten. To be honest, I really want out of this house and feel as though something bad is about to happen inside it.

**Reason to Enter:** I want to get away from abuse, I want to pay the hospital bills that I've racked up over the years, and I'd like to get a chance to live my life and be somebody, even if it's only for a few weeks, or even just one week. Any time off of my current life will be extremely greatly appreciated.

**Occupation:** 2nd Semester College Student; Passed Comp I & II, College Algebra, Computer Applications; Enrolled in US History I, Theater Appreciation, Psychology, Biology, and stage Combat (extracurricular)

.

Sarah looked at her form to get into the Total Drama Island sweepstakes that she wanted to go on. She hoped that by pulling the "innocent child", "mischief maker", and "abusive home" cards she would be able to get in. She was honest on it all, and hoped that nobody on the show found out about her past. She knew that if they did, it would be her downfall, or at least until she played it to her advantages.

"Sarah! Where the hell are you, you ungrateful slut?!" her mother screamed, and the young woman sighed.

"Coming mother! Just give me a second to finish my homework!" she called down as she slid the entry packet/form into the large envelope and hid it in the top drawer of her desk.

"No! Now!" her mother screamed as Sarah opened the door and went downstairs hurriedly. "Where were you?"

"In my room as you requested," Sarah said bowing lowly. "You request something new of me?"

"Yes," the woman snarled. "You are to forego entering that petty little contest that I saw the form for in the mail."

"Jessie, you know that opening her mail is a federal crime," Sarah's father said, only to get hushed by his wife's hand on his face. "Sorry, dearest."

"You'd better be, Jack!" she yelled before wheeling around to face Sarah. "Now, while your father is downstairs tinkering in his workshop - _again _- you are to clean the kitchen, wash the bathroom, and once you are done you are to give him your virginity."

"What?" Jack yelped in shock, his goggles nearly falling off of his forehead and onto his face as he leapt back. "Jessie, I absolutely refuse to touch my daughter like that!"

"Your daughter?" she snarled as she turned to face him. "_Your _daughter?!"

"Sarah, go up to your room! Go!" Jack yelled, hoping to deter his wife from attacking their only remaining child at home. "Grab your things and run!"

"But, papa-!" Sarah protested.

"GO!" he yelled as he received a blow from his wife. He struggled to reach for the Monkey Staff, one of the Shang Gong Wu they possessed, and he struggled even stronger to try to get his robots to attack his wife out of desperation. However, he ultimately failed as his wife hit him upside the head again and nearly knocked him out.

Sarah raced upstairs, her heart pounding. She added one final sentence to the comment section of the forum that she had previously left empty:

_Please accept me; this is my only chance to get out of my hellhole of a home._

She hadn't realized that she was crying over it until she saw a few teardrops on the page below the words that she'd written hastily. It wasn't long before she rushed the papers into the envelope and jumped out her second-story window to run away. She had one friend; one that she knew would hide her from her mother for a day or two, but for a week was unheard of. Not until now.

"Aunt Kimiko!" Sarah yelled, and a Japanese woman came out with a very stern and worried cowboy hot on her heels. "Uncle Clay!"

"What's wrong?" they asked, immediately alert. They both knew what happened in their former enemy's home. Even though they'd be loathe admitting it to their two best friends, they were helping the third child of him who had once wanted them incapacitated. "What happened?"

"Mom... hit... dad... he... took... blow... told me... to run," she panted, and their eyes widened just before the two adults had two completely different reactions.

Clay took the young female to him and held her close, his deep country scent still coming out even though it had been years since he'd been on the ranch with his parents. Kimiko had gone to get some tea, something that her own family did when they were upset. She returned to find Clay rocking Sarah back and forth, muttering to her gently as she sobbed out what had happened.

Kimiko had recalled how they'd often fought with Jack over such petty things, even though it really was foolish later on. Over time, however, things became much more intricate with worse and worse enemies to keep appearing. Numerous people hated them, and Jack eventually realized that even though he was being a child when he was twenty, he had a friend in his enemies, or at least in this bunch. It had taken him until parenthood to figure it out, but he had. Although being married to Clay's little cousin probably did help some.

"Did she get the form?" Kimiko asked worriedly, and Sarah held it out to her honorary aunt.

"Smart little filly, you are," Clay smiled as he brushed a tear off of her cheek. "I knew we did the right thing to take you in as our own."

"What do I do?" Sarah sobbed into his chest. "I'm scared! Was daddy living like this?"

"No, but then again we didn't get to learn about your father's family life until _after _we stopped our incessant fighting like a bunch of two year old children," Kimiko smiled gently as she set the tea down on the table. "Knowing Jack and his big-headedness, he'll be fine in a day or two. Your mother will come around, you'll see."

"It's as if-!" Clay began before his eyes widened and he froze. "Kimiko, could it be that she was...?"

"It's possible," she murmured. "I'll have to talk to Rai about this. He won't like it - neither of them will - but it's the best chance that we've got."

"I'm scared," Sarah murmured, and Clay held her closer and tighter.

"Easy there," he soothed as he would a horse in his childhood. "You're alright now. Just stay with Uncle Clay and Aunt Kimiko and you'll be fine."

"Thank you," she sobbed just before beginning to shiver and cling to him fearfully.

Before Clay and Kimiko knew it, Sarah had fallen asleep, and her eyes were dry and crusty from crying. Clay shook his head before getting up and carrying his honorary niece to the spare bedroom that they'd kept on the second floor, one that they'd used to recreate the place that they'd grown up in and had fallen in love in.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kimiko asked fearfully as she lifted the covers. "Jack's never done that before, not even for us."

"I don't know," Clay said as he set Sarah down gently. "I didn't think he had it in him to do that."

"I'm surprised he stopped tinkering enough to start a family," Kimiko smiled wistfully. "Whatever happened to his old workshop do you think?"

"Who cares?" Clay smirked. "We aren't fighting anymore, that's what matters."

"I'd better go get the form in the mail before Jessieifer shows up again to try to take Sarah back," Kimiko said skirting out.

"Sweet dreams, little filly," Clay murmured as he put his cowboy hat over Sarah's eyes to keep the light out of them.

He closed the door softly so as not to wake her, not knowing that by doing so, he had protected her from her mother's wrath. It was common knowledge that whenever that door was closed, it was to stay closed unless Clay or Kimiko opened it. The only other person who had disobeyed that wish had been sent to the hospital by Clay, and even then he had been too scared of the cowboy to do anything about it. Clay's mind drifted to the redhead that was being beaten by his wife, and he wondered just how long things like this had been going on in their household and just how badly Sarah had been affected.

* * *

Please review to let me know what you think!


	2. Piles of Paperwork

I still don't own Total Drama Island. I know it's not much of a crossover, but I had some ideas in mind, and I really wanted a romance between Jack Spicer and somebody for him to lose and to turn him good. I see good in him, he's just misunderstood and in this case mistreated. He sees the errors of his ways in the form of fatherhood. So, he's turned himself into a technological genius that will... well, you'll see.

Enjoy! Oh, and also... the forms are closed for this season! But if you want a character to be accepted, I will gladly take applications for Total Drama Revenge of the Island!

* * *

Chris stared ahead of him at his desk. He'd been scanning through the lists of teens that had applied to be on a new reality TV show that he was to be hosting, and he wanted to choose so that they would all create nonstop chaos. While he wanted there to be chaos, he also wanted there to be order. It was driving him somewhat mad, so he'd gone through and told them to put the applicants into eleven categories: brainiest/homeschooled, criminals, wild child, calm but wild, humorous, insane, athletes, stereotypical, Twinkies, outcasts, and miscellaneous.

He had already chosen for most of them, and most of the youths were fairly evenly numbered. All he was looking for now was two outcasts and two miscellaneous ones. He looked calmly at the lists of contestants, and was glad that he'd gotten most of them chosen since they were to be gathered and then shipped off to the Island that he was to meet them on. As nervous as he was, he was looking forward to this experience and being able to pursue a career in acting just as he'd always wanted, but at the same time the career in comedy that he'd always wanted.

He smiled as he chose two outcasts, one male and one female. The female stereotype, he noticed, was one that was actually from a Juvenile Detention Center. He smiled at the mayhem that girl would no doubt cause. But as he fumbled for a file, he noticed that one fell that was in an envelope still, a fact that was not normal. He picked it up, looking at it curiously. It was then that he noticed the note on the back of the envelope.

_We opened it and read this one, it seemed to be important. This will be one of the contestants; there will be no veto power over this one._

He frowned and opened the envelope to find that it had, indeed, been opened before by the producers and read. His heart clenched as he looked at the photo of the family inside, the haunted looks of the children's eyes within causing him to immediately realize that something was wrong with them. He didn't know quite what, but whether it was circumstances of the time or of the family, he would no doubt find out over the course of the show.

All three children had blood-red hair to match their father's, and the two boys also happened to share his strange eye color to match his hair. Their mother, on the other hand, was a large woman who was a blonde and had blue eyes. This really made Chris start to wonder where the young woman's looks came from because she had chocolate eyes and looked nothing like either parent except for her skinny build of her father's.

He read the final comments first as he always did and found the reason why it was so important to the producers that this one would go onto the show. It was hastily written, he could tell, unlike the rest of the form which had been filled out with utmost care and precision. There were tear drops on the bottom of the comment, but that wasn't what caught his heart in his throat – it was the comment itself.

_Please accept me, this is my only chance to get out of my hellhole of a home._

He stared at those words and realized that there was obviously something very, very wrong in this girl's home. His chest began constricting, and he sighed as he put the stamp of approval on the form and put it in the pile with the other twenty that he'd approved of. He looked at the photo again and frowned, wondering just what had happened to this poor teen to cause her to be so desperate and heartbroken so young in life.

"I think I found our final contestants," he grinned as he picked up the twenty-two files. "Chef!"

…

"Sarah," Edward said as he sat across from her on a chair. "No matter what happens, if we both get onto the show, we have to play our cards right. If you get on, you need to play the part of happy-go-lucky camper who sees no wrong in the world. I know it'll be hard, but I'll be negative for the both of us, I promise. I've got this covered, I've got the goth look down and everything."

"I don't know, Ed," Sarah said reluctantly from the bed. "What if I get kicked off and you don't for it?"

"They can't, not until the final eight," Ed said calmly. "I talked with the producers and explained your situation. You're not the only one who's using this as a last effort, cous. There's a girl on the show who's looking to be adopted because she was orphaned a year ago. Look, I know you're desperate for a release, but the longer you're on the show, the more crimes that your dad can create against your mom."

"But what if- what if he gets killed?" Sarah said tearful-eyed.

"He won't. knowing Uncle Jack, he'll come running to dad first," Edward dismissed. "Look, I need you to promise me that you'll try to find someone on this island that you can turn to for help. Promise me that you'll try to find someone to house you once you're off the island."

"I'm scared," Sarah whimpered.

"I know, I'm nervous and worried about Uncle Jack, too," Edward admitted. "but we have to be strong. He wouldn't have let himself get killed and leave you with an abusive mother, of that I know for sure. He will at least have made sure that the cops arrived to take your mother away and to make sure that you are safe no matter what."

"but… but why?" she sobbed.

"Because, even though he may not show it, you mean the world to your dad," Edward explained. "You were the one he wanted, the little princess that he could spoil. But your mom didn't like how he spent more time with you, so she started trying to separate the two of you as much as possible and to try to drive you away from him as much as possible. but your remembered that loving bond with your dad, and it stayed with you forever. That's why she's abusive, I think."

"What do I do?" Sarah sobbed on his shoulder.

"If you get on the show, last as long as you can," Edward said darkly. "And- and as much as I hate to say this, your mom can't exactly get away with what she's done if you show the world your emotional and physical scars to prove what she's done. Use your past to your advantage to get the rest of the island on your side. Heck, even the host might take pity on you for it, even though he or she technically isn't supposed to."

"But, I'm scared," sarah whined. "what if I don't get accepted? What if I'm one of the first ones kicked off?"

"You won't be," Edward soothed. "You'll be one of the final four, I know it. you're strong, sarah, of that your mother inadvertently made sure, and your dad gave you your stubborn streak. Just put the two together in an innocent and loving way to win as much as you can. Try not to make enemies, but if you do, try to smooth things over with them."

"what if they won't listen?" Sarah fretted.

"Then I'll convince most of the others to boot them off," Edward grinned. "After all, I am quite intimidating when I want to be. Some might even say that I can pass of for death."

…

Clay looked in at the young woman asleep in the bed that was so rarely used. It was usually only reserved for their two best friends, but this was a special enough case to give her permission to enter this room. She was terrified, and rightfully so. He was only able to discern from what Jack had pled to him about, and begging him for help like a spineless coward, but he also knew that asking for help in this kind of a situation was also a very big risk factor.

"Guys, please, I'm not asking for you to let me in!" the pale redhead pled. "I just ask that you guys keep Sarah safe! She's all I have left of the family that was once so happy..."

"What went wrong, might I ask?" Kimiko asked as Clay came downstairs.

"Jessie- she, she just attacked!" Jack stammered before breaking down and crying like a small frightened child. "Kimiko, Clay, please, I'll never fight either of you again, and I'll do whatever you guys want! Just please, keep Sarah safe! That's all I ask! Please…"

"Sarah's like another daughter to us," Kimiko said firmly. "We'll do it. Just tell us how long."

"I don't know," he said shaking his head fearfully. "I just-! I just don't know!"

"Be careful, Jack," Clay warned. "If Jessie gets word of this, you can bet your boots you'll be in more trouble than a calf in a pig-sty."

"Thanks," Jack muttered. "Like I needed to know that again."

"Anytime, partner," Clay said clapping his once-enemy on the shoulder. "This means you are officially a part of the family."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"That's what I had to go through," Kimiko snickered. "I had to go through a test put on by Clay's dad to see if I was good enough for the cowboy. I passed with flying colors, of course."

"See, sis is a bit of a coyote stuck in a canyon with no dinner," Clay said calmly. "Pap won't let her bring you to him because you lost to me in the duel at his ranch. Now that you've stood up to her, though, he may take you in."

"So all I have to do is beat your sister at a duel and I get my honor back and get treated like a respected human being?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Probably," Clay and Kimiko shrugged in unison. "But lay low."

"But what about the kids?" Jack asked worried. "Sarah may look nothing like either one of us-!"

"She looks like his dad," Kimiko said pointing at Clay.

"It's true," he smiled. "sorry. Continue."

"Anyways, she may look like your dad on the outside, but she's me on the inside!" Jack whined. "She won't know what to do with herself!"

"You didn't seem to either for a long time," Kimiko pointed out.

"Thanks," Jack smiled weakly. "I tried, but I guess I finally got something through my thick skull."

"You're still evil?" Kimiko asked, and Jack put up his hands.

"No! No, no way! I gave up on that a long time ago!" he said carefully. "When Sam was born I realized that I didn't want a huge target on my kids' backs because I was an evil genius. So I started to learn how to hack. I've hacked into the Pentagon before! But don't tell anyone I told you that."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the two martial artists smiled at each other.

"So, um… Where's Sarah?" Jack asked fearfully. "Is she okay?"

Clay said nothing but turned on the Television to the channel that Total Drama Island was to be aired on.

* * *

Oh, so time passes insanely and Jack Spicer has now come to his senses! Clay and Kimiko may have made good with him, but he hasn't quite explained everything to the other three. None of them have, in which all will be revealed in time.

Please review!


	3. Jack's Fears

I still don't own TDI or any of its correspondents.

* * *

Chris was eagerly waiting through until the day that he could, at long last, create the show, and now that it was here, he was excited! Chef was being his usual self, one that he noticed was very snarky and cruel, but still kind-hearted when he needed to be. Key words there: when he needed to be. Which as the military man deemed was almost never.

But as it turned out, the big season was about to begin, and he was about to jump in front of the camera and give the opening speech for the new reality TV show, Total Drama Island.

**…. (At Clay's House)…**

"What is this?" Jack asked confused as he sat down on the couch to watch the show.

"It's the reality TV show that Sarah filled out a form to be on. Now hush before we miss the plot and introduction," Kimiko scolded.

They nearly jumped when a man with raven hair, a five o'clock shadow, and an Australian garb jumped in front of the camera. He was standing on some sort of dock, and they now noticed that he had a necklace with a tiny bag on it. His eyes were the deepest brown they could find, so brown that they thought that they were black at first. In fact, Jack discovered that the man's eyes really _were _black!

"Yo!" the man said as though he'd been waiting for this for weeks. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoga Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean! Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

"What the hell?" Jack muttered.

"Here's the deal," Chris said walking down the docks. "Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp! They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers! Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island _for good_!"

"Yikes," Jack muttered shuddering. "Two months of freedom…"

"Shh!" Kimiko scolded harshly.

"Their fate will be decided here," Chris said as the scene changed to a field with eleven stumps on it in front of what was clearly a campfire pit, "The dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow."

Chris ate a marshmallow and threw the stick away before continuing.

"In the end, only one camper will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other.

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

The trio stared as the theme song finally began playing.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

_**Camera zooms across the island **_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_**Sarah swimming in a one-piece swimsuit that covers her entire body between the jaw and mid-calf, and she passes gas and a fish floats to the water dead.**_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see,_

**Brett and Jessie pass by the now-floating fish and grimace at the smell of the fart.**

_I wanna be famous!_

**Bird picks up fish and drops it on DJ, who is meditating and covered in animals. She is then attacked by said animals, at which Delilah laughs at and Marshall glares at her for.**

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_**Haden & DeShawn fighting in a boat that now goes over a waterfall.**_

_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,_

_**Harriet doing kung fu on a log as the two fall past with the raft**_

_Everything to prove Nothing in my way_

_**Izaak swings past like Tarzan, ramming Harriet into coming with them and then into the outhouse, which is then emptied of Logan and a toilet paper roll.**_

_I'll get there one day_

_**Chef making the food and Misty and Azalea are tied up and shivering with wide eyes as the screen moves on to Tyler and Eden in an arm-wrestling match, which the latter wins with an evil and malicious grin plastered on his face.**_

_Cuz I wanna be famous!_

_**Camera sweeps out to find Naruto and Damon acting like Naruto and Kyuubi as Justina looks between first one mirror and then another.**_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_**Seagull with coke bottle thingies on its throat is leapt over by a shark that eats a large fish, only for a large tentacle to grab said seagull.**_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be _

_**Bert tries to do a stunt with fire, only for the flame to go upwards and out of control to transition into the campfire.**_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be famous!_

_(Whistling)_

_**Entire cast is sitting around campfire, with Ed & Trinity leaning towards each other and Coda intervening stupidly and startling them. (Déjà vu)**_

(Theme song ends)

"… What… the… HELL?!" Jack yelled pointing at the screen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Hey, Sarah signed up for it," Kimiko shrugged. "I say let her have her fun."

"Yeah, Jack, let her live a little, get some rodeos in, have some good old fashioned time on the range, so to speak," Clay laughed as the episode went to commercial. "besides, if this is what she wants to do, then let her. I wish my parents had let me have some fun in my childhood."

"What are you talking about? You lived in China for four years!" Kimiko laughed, and Clay nodded reluctantly.

"True. But so did you," he countered, and she blushed.

"So that's how you two lovebirds met," Jack said turning his head to roll his eyes as the cowboy and company-owner kissed. "I always wondered about that."

"So, um, what if she falls in love on the show?" Jack worried, biting his nails nervously.

"You still haven't broken that habit!" Kimiko laughed. "She'll be fine. Just remember, do to her what you would want her to do to you if you were the parent."

"I'd want her love and support," jack nodded. "Which is something I really haven't been giving very much of to her throughout her life except by hiding from her to keep her out of trouble with her mother. It pains me to say this, but you're right, and I really need to let her go if he's who she wants."

"Atta boy, Jack," Clay nodded putting his hand on the red-head's shoulder. "You've become a fine Papi for them kids. A good stallion will always protect his herd no matter what. It took you a couple of years, but you've become a fine stallion instead of the gelding most probably see you as."

"I'm just going to say thank you since most of that made no sense to me," Jack said sweat-dropping as the show resumed. "Ooh! It's starting!"

"Yup, still a kid," Kimiko giggled.

"Shh!" Jack shushed quickly.

* * *

So, who do you think Sarah will represent? Who do you think the reverse genders will be cosplaying? Well, you'll see...

Please review! Now accepting ideas for cosplayers on the Revenge of the Island section, even though I'm a long ways away from that! I'm also accepting ideas for scenes that should be played during the fanfic!


	4. Meet the Campers: Part 1

I still don't own TDI or Xiao Lin Showdown. I'm sure you recognize that our known characters that are from Xiao Lin Showdown are all older, and I did this on purpose. There will be showdowns, but that will all be later down the road - _much _later down the road. I'm still working out the plots, and as of Chapter 25 I still haven't been able to work in the Shang Gong Wu yet.

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris said happily, his excitement more than evident in his voice and posture. "It's time to meet our campers, all of whom will be dressed as TV show or movie characters of their choice over the course of their stay. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

He watched as a yacht drives by and drops off the first camper, a geeky-looking boy with chocolate brown hair that was in a tousled but trained mess. His eyes were blue yet hidden behind large square glasses and he was about five foot four, and Clay estimated that he was about one hundred to one-hundred and forty pounds. The boy wore a green T-Shirt, blue jeans, an Adventure Time backpack, and an Adventure time hat, and he even had an Adventure Time sword on his waist. Jack now noticed that the brown-haired male had braces, and also was a bit of a geek like Sarah had been at that age.

"Bartholomew! What's up?" Chris asked.

"Oh my gosh! Chris, it's so good to meet you! What time is it?" he asked excitedly as he hugged the show host.

"Um… Adventure Time?" Chris guessed as he cringed from the contact, and the young teen beamed.

"Yes! Thank you! You're so awesome! How are we going to be sorted into our cabins?" the boy rattled quickly just before getting off of him. "Wow, you're a lot shorter in real life."

"Uh… thanks?" Chris guessed as he began brushing himself off.

The second boat drove off just then, revealing a female who stood at five feet, had on an orange shirt with the words "Holy Hippogriffs" on it, blue jeans, a large black jacket, and some sneakers. Her hair was in dozens of tiny braids as only African Americans can do while putting it up in a high ponytail and still having the braids fall down to the middle of her back. She carried two duffel bags over to Chris before putting both down.

"DJ!" Chris greeted with a wave.

"Yo! Chris McLean! How's it going?" she replied hitting high-fives with him. "You sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo, dog, this is it: Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris smiled while doing the classical pointing down for emphasis.

DJ frowned before picking her bags back up and trudging over to Bartholomew and putting her things down next to his.

"Hm. Looked a lot different on the application form," she muttered.

"Hey, Edward!" Chris greeted as the camera showed a boy with jet-black hair with strange streaks of a dark grey in them, with his skin a slight cocoa color. His face resembled that of a hyena somewhat, and his bag was packed for one, naturally. It had leopard skin on it, to Clay's interest and amusement, and the boy himself had eyes that were a hazel that resembled that of a feline's yet a canine's as well. His fangs were longer than most people's, and his ears were pointed like an elf's, giving Chris the strange sensation that he was in front of a human version of the Egyptian god Anubis. Clay was smirking in pride at the newcomer, and Kimiko was gasping in shock as she saw the young man.

"You mean we're staying _here_?" he asked Chris as he stepped over.

"No, you're staying here," Chris said pointing to him. "My crib is in airstream with AC, that-away."

"I did not sign up for this," Edward growled angrily, reminding Chris even more of Anubis.

"Actually, you did," Chris said holding up a copy for the forums. Edward takes it and tears it multiple times into a bunch of different pieces. "The great thing about lawyers is – they make _lots _of copies!"

"You can forget this! I'm not staying here!" Edward growled as he picked up his things to leave.

"Cool. But I hope you can swim, cause your ride just left," Chris said as the camera showed a boat going towards the shores.

"Jerk," Edward muttered, playing the I-hate-the-world card that he had planned to do.

The next one to arrive was a female who was having a great time and partying on the boat ride to the island. Her hair was a dark orange and almost red or brown, and she wore a blood-red cowgirl hat. Her clothes were the human personification of Jessie from _Toy Story 2,_ and Chris was smirking as she did a couple of flips off of the boat. The suitcase was thrown off next to her, and she held up a thumb.

"Chris McLean!" she smiled. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"Jessie," he smiled making fake guns. "Or should I call you Bazooka Jane? Welcome to the island, man."

"Thanks, man," she smiled back as she held up a thumbs-up sign.

"They say 'man' one more time, I'm going to puke," Edward growled with his arms crossed over his chest. DJ and Bartholomew were silent as Edward silently fumed and Chris and Jessie hit another high-five.

"Everyone, this is Logan," Chris said holding an arm out to the newcomer.

This male was in brown cowboy boots, skinny blue jeans, a brown shirt, a red undershirt, had a red bandanna across his neck, and Clay noticed that this newcomer was about seventeen years old, and had a sort of blank look in his eyes.

"Hey," Logan greeted. "Dude, you look so familiar."

"I'm Chris McLean," Chris said putting his wrists on his hips, and the blonde got a confused look in his eyes. "The host of the show!"

"Oh," Logan said still mildly confused as he walked off to the others, who now realized that he was the human incarnation of a much younger Stinky Pete from _Toy Story 2_.

"Haden," Chris grinned as Bartholomew ran up to him.

This newcomer was wearing dark sunglasses, had black messy hair, and wore average teenage clothes, yet behaved like a stuck-up brat. His eyes were also hazel, and he reminded the others of a strange combination between Edward Cullen and Count Dracula.

"Hey! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!" Bartholomew greeted excitedly, accidentally sending a small amount of saliva out because of his braces. Haden simply cringed away in disgust as much as humanly possible before a new sound was heard, one of a rock and roll song.

Another boat arrived, this one carrying another female onto the island. She had long black hair with a large amount of neon green highlights. Her eyes were a piercing blue even in a glare, and she had three piercing on each ear, a piercing on her lower lip, her left eyebrow, and her nose. She wore a spiked collar, and an extremely dark glare as she held one foot on an amplifier that the music was coming from, leaning onto the raised knee with the elbow of the same side. She wore a black T-shirt with a white skull on it and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath that, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The glare on her face was obvious from miles away, and it was clear that she wasn't one to cross as she threw her duffel bag onto the dock. But on her waist was what was clearly a sword, and the others swallowed wondering what she was supposed to be cosplaying.

"Delilah, dudette!" Chris greeted, sensing what was coming even though he had a smile on his face. "Nice costume off of Bleach, even though you could work on it a little, though."

"I don't like… surprises," she said darkly as she held up a fist.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to Juvie," Chris said holding up his index fingers and pointing at him before crossing his arms and looking at her warily.

"Okay, then," she smiled calmly after taking a deep breath, and she then walked calmly over to the others. "Meet you by the campfire, handsome."

"Drop dead, you goob!" Haden said in disgust. "I'm calling my parents! You _cannot _make me stay here!"

A boat honked a few times, and the others turned to find a female surfing behind it happily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris announced, gesturing towards the new female.

She wore all red, had chocolate brown hair, and was waving just before she lost her balance as a result. She tripped, fell, spiraled three times before ramming against the dock, flying over the heads of all but one of the other arrived contestants, and doing a nosedive into the pile of luggage. A suitcase went flying upwards and landed in the lake, getting Haden soaking wet.

"Oooh!" he growled angrily. "My shoes!"

"Wicked wipeout, man!" Chris yelled.

Tyler moved her fist out of the top of the luggage and held up a thumbs-up sign as a slight trumpet fare started playing. The other females on the island smiled and did happy thumbs-up in return, smiling at their fellow woman's antics against the male. Chris started snickering and trying not to laugh just before a loud rasping sort of sound was heard, and the others turned to find a female with long black hair, glasses shielding emerald eyes. She carried a piano, two bags, and wore a green T-shirt underneath a red one with a lion on it and Khaki pants.

"Welcome to camp, Harriet," Chris smiled holding out his arms.

"So you mean to tell me that camp is really at a yucky summer camp and not some big stage or something?" she asked.

"you got it," Chris said pointing at her with a smile.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!" Harriet smiled as she fist-pumped calmly, and Chris only grimaces as she walks over to the others.

"Contestant number nine is Trinity," Chris said gesturing towards a female who was walking onto the docks.

She had long dark hair that was a strange combination between black and shiny dark-green that was almost black. In fact, it swirled outwards every so often like her father's did, he noticed, and he also noticed that she was wearing the armor that her father had gotten her when she was young, but simply updated and upgraded. Apparently he knew where to find her to send the updates, and it was now that Chris noticed the guitar in her right hand, her saber on her left hip and her nun chucks on her right hip.

"Nice to meet you," Trinity smiled evilly, showing a mouth full of pearly-white teeth and canines that resembled both Edward's and an alligator's somewhat. "I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work."

"Hey, thanks gator," he smiled as they hit each other's fists together in greeting. "I _knew _I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" Bartholomew laughed. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head!"

"I wish someone would drop me on my head," Logan said wistfully, and Chris and most of the others snickered and sweat-dropped at the same time as Harriet began to pick her nose while she thought nobody was looking.

"Alright, our surfer boy," Chris greeted as a male stepped off the boat. "Brett!"

This new male carried a red surfboard covered in Pokemon with a completely different set of pokemon on the back. he wore a cap just like Ash's from the original Kanto region, and he even wore the matching green gloves to go with it. he wore a black T-shirt underneath a blue jacket that had white short-sleeves, blue jeans that were cuffed at the bottom once, a belt to hold it up with six dots on it as if to hold pokeballs on it, and he even had a Pikachu doll with him.

"Nice board," Delilah scoffed. "this ain't Malibu, buddy."

"I thought we were going to the beach," Brett shrugged, and Chris noticed that the young man's hair was jet black and poking out from underneath the hat that he wore.

"Alright! That makes-!" Chris began loudly and happily, but was cut off by Brett's surfboard conking him in the head. "Ow! Darn it! that hurt!"

"Hey! I'm Jessie," the young cowgirl said smiling at him.

"What's up?" Brett asked as he swung around to face him, and the others had to dodge backwards or down to avoid from being hit as well.

"Watch the board, Ash Ketchum!" Harriet snapped angrily as she pointed a fake wand at the fake pokemon trainer.

"Hey, I'm Bartholomew," he said waving, and Brett turned to the other male, swinging his board yet again and forcing the others to dodge again.

"Our next camper…" Chris winced as he continued rubbing the sore spot on his head, "Is Misty!"

"Did you get my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" she asked as she carried a red bag on her back, a bag at her side, and a Togepi doll ahead. Her hair was orange, and she was in a perfect Misty Cosplay aside from the fact that her shirt and shorts were longer than the character's in order to keep herself completely modest, as well as her red suspenders were handing on her legs instead of holding the shorts up.

"I'm sure someone did," Chris said shrugging.

"Good," she said as she walked over. "Fancy meeting an Ash Ketchum here. Where's Brock?"

"No clue," Brett smiled as he shrugged. "Have you seen any other cosplayers from Pokemon?"

"Believe it or not, I am," Edward said shrugging, and they turned to him with raised eyebrows. "You'll see what I mean if you're a reader."

"Ah, Anubis," Brett said nodding. "So, you're cosplaying Jessie off of _Toy Story_, right?"

"What are you talking about? I always look like this, ever since I was in diapers," Jessie said confused. "I don't even know what you're talking about. They have stories about toys?"

"Oh god," Haden said face-palming.

"What's up ya'll?! DeShawn is in the house!" an African American male yelled from the boat with his arms in a triumphant Y shape.

DeShawn was bulky and muscular, but his hair was hidden by a bandana. He wore a white plad T-shirt with red stripes, blue jeans, and sneakers. His things were in large leather suitcases. He hit a high-five with Chris as he passed, and Harriet stared at him in shock and awe.

"I've never seen someone so big and loud as you before," she said awed.

"Excuse me?! _What _did you just say to me?" DeShawn demanded, "Oh no you didn't! I'll show you big, cause you have not seen anything yet!"

* * *

Okay, so for those who may be a little confused so far... Here's the layout. Person - Cosplay - Who they represent from the show. I tried to keep them in order.

Bartholomew - Finn from _Adventure Time _- Beth

DJ - Yoruichi from _Bleach _- DJ

Edward - Anubis from _The Kane Chronicles_ - Gwen

Jessie - Jessie from _Toy Story 2 _- Geoff/Jeff

Logan - blonde version of Woody from _Toy Story _- Lindsay

Haden - Modern Dracula - Heather

Delilah - Rukia from _Bleach _- Duncan

Tyler - Sakaki from _Azumanga Daiyoh_ - Tyler

Harriet - female version of Harry Potter - Harold

Trinity - Chase Young (her father) - Trent

Brett - Ash Katchum from _Pokemon _- Bridgette

Misty - Misty from _Pokemon._ Kanto normally, Soulsilver (game) swimwear - Noah

DeShawn - Adult version of Riley Freeman from _Boondocks _- Leshawna


	5. Meet the Campers: Part 2

Still don't own TDI or Xiao Lin Showdown. It will become more intermingled later, I promise. Probably in the thirties chapters or something like that. From what I can see, I'll be skipping some episodes to make things go a little faster to help myself work the Shang Gong Wu in sooner.

Last time: DeShawn (male leshawna) and Harriet (female Harold/harry Potter) got in a fight.

* * *

DJ and Brett rushed to stop him from beating the crap out of Harriet, who was performing Kung-Fu moves just out of arm's reach.

"Alright campers, settle down," Chris said stepping towards them a couple of steps.

All parties visibly relaxed, much to his, and Edward's, relief. DeShawn was pulling up on his pants, that were now sagging, and Harriet gave him a shy smile from where she was.

"Hey, Twinkies! Naruto, Damon," Chris greeted, and Edward had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

The two newcomers were dressed exactly like Naruto Uzumaki, and better yet, one of the two (the one he could only assume was named Naruto) _looked _exactly like a teenage version of Naruto Uzumaki. The second one was a little shorter, and he had dark hair that resembled the Nine-Tailed Fox's fur in color and Naruto's hair style. The red-head's eyes were gold like the fox's as well, and Edward and the cosplayers all wondered if these were these two men's natural looks or not. The two had even come with weapons pouches, which Edward knew would be big trouble if you got these two mad.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to go camping! Believe it!" the blonde yelled as he jumped up and down for joy.

"Easy, Naruto," the red-head chuckled as he watched his friend jumping for joy. "We'll have plenty of time for exploring later. After all, we wouldn't want to deny our Sasuke look-alikes a chance to battle us, now would we?"

Naruto looked over to find Ash and Edward snickering and trying their hardest not to laugh.

"WAHOO!" Naruto yelled and Damon followed his friend with both suitcases, and it was now that Chris noticed that the red-head had a bushy object hanging from the back of his pants belt. It didn't take Edward and the cosplayers to figure out that this was a fox tail.

"Azalea! What's up, man?" Chris asked, and the new female looked up.

She wore a bright blue hoodie, blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a blue hat with a pom-pom on top, all of which went quite well considering the gloomy outlook. Her hair was pale blonde, and down to the middle of her back even in slight waves, and her eyes were a stormy grey.

"I think I see a bird," she said pondering mystically, and the others immediately thought of Luna Lovegood off of Harry Potter.

"Okay, look dudette," Chris said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted happily before Chris led her over to the others.

"Coda! The Codster! The Cod-mistress!" Chris greeted happily as a tiny lanky girl with sandy blonde hair approached. She wore a yellow shirt, a punk skirt, combat boots, red socks that went up to her knees, had hand-less gloves that covered her from her elbow to mid-palm, had her hair up in one dog ear to each side, and carried a Journal that was marked with Japanese Kanji.

"I see the gentlemen have already arrived," Coda beamed as she skirted over to where Brett, Logan and DeShawn were standing.

"Wow, we have a Misa Amane cosplayer," Harriet marveled. "Not bad. Of course, I'm one to talk. I'm cosplaying a female version of Harry Potter, just without the lightning bolt scar and snowy owl."

Coda was about to start flirting with DeShawn before he cut her off with a gentle "Save it, short stuff."

"Eden," Chris greeted as a nineteen-year old stepped off the boat in perfect military uniform, his black hair cut and all. "Nice!"

The military man dropped his duffel bag on Coda's combat boot, and she jumped up, holding it in pain and jumping. The man simply _screamed _out that he was cosplaying either Forrest Gump or Gump's commanding officer, Taylor Mac.

"Ow! What is _in _there?! Dumbbells?" she half-yelled.

"Yes," Eden said calmly as he glared at her.

"He's all yours, girl," Delilah smirked to DJ.

"WAHOO! CHRIS MCLEAN!" said a female voice, and soon a familiar face was seen for Chris, even with some laughter thrown in. "What's happening?! This is awesome!"

Chris felt a rush of relief to find that the young woman with blood-red hair and haunted chocolate brown eyes had no bruises on her. In fact, it looked as though she hadn't even been abused lately, although that could have come from going into hiding. She wore a long tan shirt that was more of a dress than a shirt, and it had square collar at the top, short sleeves, long V shape slits going up the sides to her waist and ending in a flat line on the bottom at the point of her knees, with a yin-yang symbol on the large trapezoid part below a strange belt. she also had on black cargo pants and a black turtleneck on underneath it, and a large purple upside-down rope bow over it on her waist to act as the belt.

It was clear to Chris that even though she was yelling like a hyper lunatic, it was only from getting a mass of freedoms that had hitherto been unheard of for her. Her laughter seemed to cause something to tug behind his navel and constrict his chest a little, as though it were slightly unnatural and usually stopped for her.

"SARAH! WELCOME!" Chris yelled with just as much enthusiasm, and Edward knew that he didn't have to worry now that his cousin had hit it off so quickly with their host and performed the perfect happy-go-lucky façade that she would need for the show.

"Awesome to be here!" Sarah said ducking low and scooping Chris up by his midriff, lifting him up above her head that was at five foot even with very little effort and a slight grunt on his part. Chris immediately was on the alert, wondering just what on earth this young woman was doing and just how she had come to be so strong. "Man! This is just so…!"

"Awesome?" Edward supplied with a fond smile.

"Yes!" Sarah laughed. "WOOO!"

"You about finished?" Chris asked, wondering if this was even the same teen, but one look into her eyes up close told him that her tears were both excited and, if one was close enough and knew the haunted look that they'd held before, terrified.

It was then that Chris realized that the hyperactivity was just a front, a façade, and a damn good one at that since she'd somehow perfected it. He could feel the powerful muscles rippling through this young woman, even though he could also feel the wincing of the muscles as though something were causing her pain. He could feel that every breath she took was pain, and he realized that she was acting like this because she'd probably never had true freedom before.

"Sorry," she said putting him down. "I'm just so psyched!"

"Good," Chris smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh! Here comes Marshall!"

This new young man had skin to match Edward's, and his hair was black like Chris's, but short and sleeked back even though it spiked ever so slightly. He wore glasses over grey eyes, and he wore a clue coat that the fellow cosplayers recognized as one off of _Full metal Alchemist_.

"Thanks," he said as Chris helped him off the boat, and the others noticed he had a slight limp. "I kind of got bruised by my little brother while we were rough-housing a couple of days ago. I'll be fine in a couple days, we're used to it. You must be the other campers."

"Yup! I'm Sarah!" she chirped swinging her arms out excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, Sar-ah, ah," Marshall said with his jaw dropping slightly at the sight of an approaching female who was clearly of central-American descent.

The others were staring at her, most of the girls with disdain, and the boys were staring in shock at her as the boat approached. The woman smiled, and Naruto passed out into a clean faint as even Damon and Eden began to become enthralled by her feminine beauty.

"Guys, this is Justina," Chris said calmly. "Just so you know: we picked you based entirely on your looks."

"I'm cool with that," Justina smiled as she shrugged.

"Hey, everyone! Izaak!" Chris announced as a young man smiled and waved, and Sarah noticed that he was outwardly the human personification of the human version of Alphonse Elric off of _Full metal Alchemist_.

"Hi Chris!" Izaak beamed and waved excitedly, and Edward knew that this new male may look like Alphonse, but he most certainly acts like Tarzan. "Hi!"

Izaak ran over to the edge of the boat, tripped, and landed his face on the dock and the rest of him in the water, with his head soon following in suit. Even as he did, he wore a stupid grin on his face, which Sarah couldn't help but smile and try not to giggle at.

"Ooh!" Tyler winced. "That was _bad_!" He laughed, and Sarah couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Guys! She could be seriously hurt!" marshal said running over and helping Izaak out of the water.

Izaak said nothing but smiled and shook his hair out. But as soon as he regained control, his mouth was running at light-speed and the only question that Sarah caught was the final one.

"Are we having lunch soon?" Izaak asked.

"_That _is a good call!" Sarah yelled pointing at him.

"First things first," Chris said. "We need a group photo for the promos, and then we need to get you guys introduced to the rules. Everyone to the end of the docks!"

But their combined weight was too much for the old wood, and it crumbled and gave in, with Sarah and most of the others clinging to the resulting driftwood. Within minutes of their drying off, they were at the legendary pit, which turned out to be a clearing filled with stumps and a campfire pit.

"This is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. He or she who stays on the longest will be the winner of one hundred thousand dollars. Campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" Chris asked as Delilah holds fist up to Harriet's face. "Now, the cabins are co-ed, however boys will be sleeping on one side and girls on the other."

"Come on, guys! It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover! And besides, at least we won't have to bunk with a psychotic maniac hell-bent on making your every waking and sleeping second of every day of your life a living hell and that may possibly be plotting to kill you!" Sarah yelled excitedly, and the others sweat-drop, and Chris stares at her worriedly as he does so, seeing now that this probably was the same person, just trying to figure out how to fit in as best as possible.

"O…kay, then," Chris continues warily. "I'm going to assume that you've done that before?"

"You'd be surprised," Sarah laughed. "Some of the things that go on in my neighborhood are crazy."

"I'll… talk to you about that later," Chris said pointing to her. "I'm pretty sure it'll give me some ideas for next season."

"Sweet!" Sarah whooped.

"Alright, I split you guys off into two teams depending on your hobbies and personalities."

"Awesome!" Harriet yelled excitedly.

"That is totally wicked! Believe it!" Naruto yelled fist pumping.

"Alright, Team one, go over there when I call your name," Chris said pointing off to the left, "Haden, DeShawn, Logan, Damon, Eden, Dj, Delilah, Azalea, Tyler, Marhsall and Justina."

"But what about Naruto?" Damon asked with narrowing eyes. "He won't stand five minutes without me, he'll die. Trust me, our teachers and principle tried that once, and Naruto was sent to the hospital for having a panic attack that triggered him to pass out for three days, and even then he couldn't remember a thing from that week."

"No! Damon! I'm nothing without you!" Naruto wailed, holding his hand out for emphasis, his other hand over his heart as anime-river tears began flowing down his face. "DAMON!"

"Naruto, was it?" Marshall asked as he put a gloved hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You'll be alright, kid. Just give it time."

"DAMON!" Naruto sobbed as the older male carried him off. "I MISS YOU! IF I DON'T WAKE UP IN THE MORNING, KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh my god," Edward said sweat-dropping. "What a bunch of weirdoes."

"It's just like the twins in Ouran High School Host Club," Sarah muttered, and Edward considered before sighing and nodding.

"True," he conceded.

"The rest of you, over here," Chris said pointing to the other side of the clearing. "Team one, you will officially be known as the screaming gophers. Team two, you'll be known as the Killer Bass."

"Wahoo! I'm a fish out of water!" Sarah whooped and began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, god of the dead," DeShawn yelled rolling his eyes.

"Yes?" Edward said smiling evilly. "You called?"

"Wh-A-Anubis?! You let _Anubis _into the camp?!" three quarters of the campers yelled, and Chris burst into laughter and fell to the ground.

"This isn't funny! If I die, I'm coming back and haunting all of you!" Haden yelled before pointing at Sarah and Chris. "And especially you two, since you're annoying me the most!"

"He's what I like to call a _yerou_," Sarah laughed, and her team and Damon began laughing hysterically even more so than before, with some of them turning red and beginning to cry.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Haden yelled, and Sarah smiled.

"It's a good thing! But it doesn't really translate from Japanese," she said putting a finger on her chin. "At least it doesn't have one that I can really put into words, but if you really wanted me to I could try to do so and take up a whole episode in the process."

"I'll pass, loudmouth bitch," Haden and DeShawn said rolling their eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

"Can I request a bunk next to Anubis since he's my cousin?" Sarah asked pointing at Edward, who smiled and saluted.

"I don't think so," Marshall said looking down at Chris, who was still trying to stop laughing. "Should we do something?"

"Here, I've got it!" Haden yelled before jumping on Chris' privates.

Sarah went cross-eyed and fainted clean away into Edward's arms, who put his teeth to her throat to bite it.

* * *

Naruto - Naruto Uzumaki from _Naruto, _duh! - Katie (which is which?!)

Damon - naruto with the demon fox's fur and eye colors, again off of _Naruto_. Hence the name Damon Fox. - Sadie

Azalea - Luna Lovegood from _Harry Potter _(Muggle Attire)- Ezekiel

Coda - Misa Amane from _Death Note _- Cody

Eden - Snake from _Super Smash Bros. Brawl - _Eva

Sarah - hyper version of Tayuya from _Naruto _(without the cussing) - Owen of course!

Marshall - Maes Hughes from _Fullmetal Alchemist _- Courtney

Justina - Ryuk from _Death Note _- Justin

Izaak - Alphonse (human form) from _Fullmetal Alchemist _- Izzy

Review to let me know what you think of the list! I know I didn't pull in anybody from Avatar, but I couldn't work it in! I thought about putting someone from the Legend of Korra in, but none of the personalities matched! I'll try to do that later in the Revenge section.

please review!


	6. It All Starts with a Little Help

Still don't own TDI or Xiao Lin Showdown! I thought I'd give them the spark to ignite the... fires... of love, so to speak. Well, at least _one _of the sparks.

Enjoy!

* * *

"OW!" Chris yelped in pain as he felt someone ramming themselves on his privates, and looked down with tearful eyes to find Haden walking away. "Little brat…"

"Dude! What are you doing?!" Trinity yelled at Edward, who smiled and licked Sarah's throat.

"Just getting a little taste," he smirked as Sarah's eyes moved behind her lids. "Besides, why would I bite and kill my own cousin?"

"She's your cousin?" Logan asked confused. "But you look nothing alike!"

"She looks just like her dad," Edward explained. "I look just like my mom, except for my eyes being shaped like my dad's. Her mom and my dad are siblings."

"Eyew!" DJ screamed just before Chris heaved himself to a sitting position with still watering eyes.

"Edward, please get your hands off your cousin unless you're going to revive her," He said calmly. "DJ, be quieter, and as for the person who stomped on me – You're going down!"

"Is that even legal?" Haden snorted. "You're an old pervert who just wants to see teenage girls up close, and use a camp scheme to do it!"

"You want to _die_?!" Edward yelled, and the others except for Haden and DeShawn backed off.

"Hnn… Ed?" Sarah murmured as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yup," he smiled. "Feeling better, Princess?"

"Yes, thanks to my cousin in shining armor," she smiled. "What happened?"

"You fainted because of bodily harm done to Chris," Edward explained. "Apparently you've had a relapse, I'm afraid. It's a good thing we're in the same cabin so I can keep an eye on you for my parents and Uncle Jack!"

"Wait, what?" Sarah asked confused.

"I'll explain later in private," Edward murmured in her ear as Chris stood up shakily.

"Augh," Chris moaned holding his midriff.

"Um… Sensei…. Will you be okay?" Sarah asked worriedly with tears in her eyes.

"Sensei means teacher or one who came before," Edward translated, and the others stared at him. "I see nothing wrong with our speaking Japanese! My mom and her parents are Japanese, okay?!"

"Yeah, sure, Dr. Jackal," DeShawn said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be sure to destroy you first, Mr. Hyde," Edward retorted.

"Campers, settle down!" Chris yelled as he continued to hold his gut. "God, this hurts…"

"Tell me about it," Edward said rolling his eyes. "So, where do we stay?"

"I'm getting there. You'll be on camera in every part of the island at all hours of the day and night unless you're in a private location like the bathroom," Chris said calmly.

*static*

"Also, you'll be able to come into the confession area to share your innermost feelings, talk to those at home, or just get something off of your chest," Chris said calmly as he was seen sitting in the old outhouse.

*static*

"Now, Gophers your cabin is on the west, Bass your cabin is on the east," Chris instructed. "You have half an hour to get to the mess hall for lunch."

"So, Chris, where's the wall outlets?" Logan asked confused. "I need to straighten my hair."

"Dude, is this guy gay or something?" Haden snickered to Izaak, who rolled his eyes.

"In the bathrooms across the way," Chris said pointing to the co-ed bathroom building.

"Where's the hot tub? I'm confused," Logan whined.

"Wow… that's a… shocker," Chris said appalled at just how stupid Logan was.

"It means we shower together, idiot," Edward snapped as he sat down and began looking at his nails as though to preen them.

Logan got a whiny face and began wailing loudly.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just the girls," Sarah smiled as she looked at Logan before beginning to laugh a little bit. "Know what I mean?"

Trinity and Misty stared at her as though she had just said that she was gay.

"I mean- no! I didn't mean it like that! I love guys! I just don't want to sleep near them! Gah! I mean-!" Sarah stammered out trying to recover her ego as Misty and Trinity walked inside.

"Excuse me, Chris? Are there any chaperones of any kind in this facility?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"You're all sixteen years old. As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp," Chris said a little confused. "So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised! You have half an hour to meet me back at the lodge starting now!"

Sarah began racing to unpack ever so slightly, but just as she was about to start, a loud piercing female scream echoed across the clearing. DJ, Harriet, Haden, Delilah, Edward, Tyler, and DeShawn peeked into the offending cabin worriedly.

"Man that white boy can scream," DeShawn said as he saw who was screaming.

Unfortunately for them, Logan was trying his hardest to get away from a cockroach. Naturally all the others tried to kill it, to no avail. Finally, after all of them had scrambled to get away from it, Edward saw Delilah lift up a hatchet and cut the cockroach clean in two.

"That's one more delicious meal for me to take to Osiris," Edward smiled. "Thanks, and nice method, by the way. That's a completely new one for bugs."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the sight of it all, standing next to Chris who was still holding his abdomen in pain slightly. He shivered and held his gut tighter, clenching his eyes in pain. Out of impulse, Sarah did to him what her father had used to do for her when she was doing what Chris was doing and began to gently rub his back.

"Huh?" Chris said confused before Sarah flinched. "Sarah?"

"Y-yes, sir," she said quietly. "Is there a medical cabin? I don't like to see you in this much pain for so long…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Temporary pain that's minor is a little amusing, so long as it's only very mild," Sarah said quietly. "But if the pain lasts longer than five minutes, I don't like it unless the person wants to do some serious harm to somebody else."

"I'll be fine," Chris winced as he tried to straighten back up. "Just give it a bit more time. What kid was the one who did that?"

"Scream? Logan," Sarah replied with a shrug. "Hurt you? I think it was Haden. I'm not entirely sure. I think I passed out at the sight of it since…"

"Since your mom did that to your dad?" Chris murmured, turning his head to find Sarah nodding with tears in her eyes. "I'll set up a meeting for one-on-one counseling with each camper if they want it, so long as it's not on challenge day."

"Thank you," Sarah said quietly. "That means a lot to me, and probably to some of the other younger campers as well. Are all of us from broken homes?"

"No, but some of the others are," Chris said calmly. "I'll talk with you tomorrow about it. Go unpack, I'll be fine. And Sarah?"

"Yes?" she asked fearful of what would happen to her. In her experience, adults who weren't teachers would only use her name as a question if they wanted something major from her that would be impossible.

"Thank you," he said smiling gently.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as he limped away, and her gut clenched as she realized that for the first time in her life since her mother had started abusing her and her family, an adult outside of her father, aunts and uncles had thanked her for something. Her heart clenched as she realized that Chris knew her history, and probably was on the wary side for her. That was probably why Edward was allowed on the show as well. With a new and unfamiliar feeling in her chest, she went to unpack her things.

But as she looked inside her bag, she realized that she only had one set of clothes (the ones that she was wearing), one set of pajamas, a whole bunch of cleaner stuff, and a note from her mother. Hesitantly, she picked it up and began reading, not knowing that the camera had zoomed in on it from over her shoulder.

_Sarah,_

_If you're reading this, that means that you've gotten onto the show like you wanted. I know that you'll worry about me while you're gone, but just look to your cousin like I look to your uncle. I'll be fine, your aunt and uncle will get me through this huge mess that I've spent the last fifteen years or so creating. _

_Edward and I have already talked about this, and he agrees that it would be best for you to not come home until things begin to ease up. Don't worry. Your bedroom and my workshop are both locked up tightly with no chance of anyone getting in either of them unless the doors are broken down. Even so, should something, anything, happen I promise you that the person responsible will pay for what they've done. _

_I know that you're probably angry with me, and that you probably blame me for everything that's going wrong in our lives right now, but please know that I am doing everything I can to fix things. Once it's time to come home from the Island, I want you to go to your Uncle Clay. I've already talked to him about this, and we've agreed that it's for the best. If all else fails, then at least nothing more can happen and things can't really get much worse than they already are._

_I'm so sorry for not realizing my mistakes sooner, and please know that no matter what, even if you're the first person kicked off, I'll always love you and you'll always be the little princess that has me wrapped around her little finger. You probably won't remember the lullaby that I used to sing to you in your crib, but it was one that my mother used to sing to me. If you ever start worrying about me, please don't hesitate to hum the tune as you lie in bed and think of the lyrics._

_Love you for always,_

_Dad_

_PS. As long as we're living, my baby you'll be._

Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears and she held the note close to her chest, clenching her jaw as she vaguely recalled the old lullaby that she had long-since forgotten.

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered as two solitary tears went down her face. "As long as I'm living, my daddy you'll be."

* * *

Okay, as you can see, I've made Jack Spicer somewhat - okay, a lot - OOC. That's because people change under domestic abuse, in my opinion, and so I shall be tweaking a few more things. Also, whenever the Monks are talking about Jess, they mean Clay's sister. Well, up until a new point in the thirties chapters, but you'll see what I mean when we get there. Sarah's secret will be well-guarded, don't worry, and it takes the Killer Bass alone until Chapter 34, and that's if I go into details. But I'm going to skip probably most of the middle of the series just because it's taking me two or three chapters on average to cover an episode of TDI. So I calculate if I skip twelve to fourteen challenges, that's anywhere from twenty-four to forty-two chapters that you guys may or may not have to read.

So let me know what you think and whether or not I should skip the twelve to fourteen episodes I was wanting! You have until chapter twenty-five is up to let me know! REVIEW!


	7. Main Lodge

I still don't own TDI or Xiao Lin Showdown. As I said before, I apologize for the extremely long delay, however I will now make it up to you by uploading a mass of more chapters for _all _of my fics that are not on Hiatus.

Please review! It's lonely, and I'm running out of ideas for World Tour! Oh, and the one for World Tour will focus more on the Monks than the show itself.

* * *

"Listen up!" a large black man yelled, and the cosplayers stared at him in fear, awe, and confusion. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down!"

A few of the others began asking questions, but Sarah was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. As hard as it was to play the happy-go-lucky card with someone so similar to her mother in front of her, she knew that she had to do her best and quietly turned to Misty.

"Have a cow," she murmured and the fellow redhead nodded.

"What did you say?" Chef barked, and the two girls cringed with Sarah looking like a severely beaten animal. "Come closer, little ninja, I didn't quiet hear you!"

"I-It w-was n-nothing of i-i-imp-p-portance, s-s-sir," she stammered shyly as Misty pushed her forwards and followed up in line fearfully.

"What I thought," Chef growled.

The others all sat down without much more complaint, and Jessie was turning in the direction of the door as Chris walked in.

"Welcome to the main lodge!" Chris announced with his limp almost gone.

"Chris, is there any pizza ordered?" Jessie asked from beside Edward, both of whom cringed as a knife went through the air and imbedded itself in the wall. "Whoa! Brown slob is cool! Right guys?"

"Y-yeah," the others agreed hesitantly and fearfully as Chef glared at them all.

After a bit more time, seats began to be rearranged.

"Hey," Bartholomew said as he sat across from Sarah. "I'm Bartholomew, but you can call me Bert if you want. You seem to act like a combination between Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. What's up with that?"

"You don't want to know," Edward growled as he sat next to her. "Now back off from my baby cousin."

"Interesting," Trinity asked as she sat next to Bartholomew. "I didn't know they let cousins in on the show."

"Us either," Edward said picking at his food. "Hey, Misty! You want some of this?"

"No! You want some of this?" she retorted.

"I do!" Sarah chirped, and the redhead went to sit down next to her and slapped the extra food onto the brunette's plate. "Thanks!"

"Sure thing," Misty said warily taking up her buns and beginning to eat. "Ugh…"

"At least it's not poop," Edward said calmly, and Sarah went cross eyed and swayed in place. "Relax; they won't make us eat manure. Will they?"

"Chris!" Trinity screamed before racing to get the chaperone.

"Hahahah! Works every time," Edward laughed. "That's the perfect way to get rid of an unwanted guest of any gender."

"Nice one," Sarah laughed as she shook her head to clear it. "Now what?"

"What's the problem?" Chris asked as Trinity led them over to the table.

"There's no poop in this is there?" she asked fearfully, and Sarah dropped her food and looked up at Chris with wide and fearful eyes and a look that clearly said that she was green around the gills.

"No, no, we would never do that to you unless eating poop was a part of the challenge," Chris assured, and Sarah winced. "It's alright, that will be reserved for the challenges that are for the times that are after the halfway point."

"Phew," the others all said in unison as they began relaxing, the fear of manure and other unsanitary things in their food having spread from one to the others like a wildfire.

"Chris?" Sarah asked fearfully. "What if we have an allergic reaction to something we didn't know we were allergic to?"

"There's a medical cabin back near mine," Chris said calmly. "But none of you will be going there unless it is something serious like severe allergies and near-death experiences. Which by the way, you won't be conscious for."

"Oh. Okay," Sarah said relaxing slightly. "What about if someone gets really sick?"

"Again, medicine cabin," Chris said looking at her fearfully before catching what she was asking. "Oh, and the medical cabin has a few special rules, but none of you get to know them until you're inside of it. And even then, it can't be of any fault that is yours, and also you have to keep it top secret. Any leakage of medical cabin rules will earn you an almost immediate disqualification."

"Do we get to have guests on the island once we make it to the final five?" Naruto asked, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, stupid!" Haden snapped as Chris blinked at them.

"I suppose," Chris pondered. "But I will create those rules when we get there. And that's _if _I decide to do it!"

"Yay!" Sarah leapt up and skirted around the table to hug him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"That's a maybe, not a yes," Chris wheezed as she squeezed him around the middle and picked him up again.

"To Sarah, a maybe is our equivalent to yes when it comes to the joy level," Edward explained. "A yes is an equivalent to someone saying 'have fun, do whatever you want, and I'll foot the bill', and while I'm explaining things, try not to make her cry. The person who makes her cry gets my fist in their face, no matter who they are!"

The others, except for Chris and Chef, cringed in fear at Edward's dark air of strength, something he'd been working on for years ever since he'd moved from his parents' home into living with his grandparents and alternating between the two pairs every year.

"Chris and Sarah sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Haden whispered in DeShawn's ear, and the bulky black boy snickered and tried not to laugh out loud.

"You want to say something to my face, pretty boy?" Edward snarled as he got up and turned around and began baring his fangs and forcing his ears back like an animal's. "Or would you like a heaping plate of a knuckle sandwich?"

"Your cousin looks like she could use the seven dragon balls," Haden retorted, and Edward flushed with rage as Sarah dropped Chris in shock at what she'd heard.

"Hey! No sexual innuendoes are to be used for insults!" Chris yelled. "Watch your mouth!"

"No, he's right," Sarah murmured as she went back to her food and began eating in terse silence.

"Keep an eye out on the one that picked me up, Chef," Chris muttered to the larger male, who said nothing but nodded. "I'll explain later."

"I'm sure you will," Chef growled as Chris walked, barely-limped, over to the door.

"You have one hour to finish eating!" Chris announced. "And then it's time for your first challenge!"

"I wonder what we're going to do," Bert asked DJ excitedly as he was forced to go back to the other table by DeShawn.

"It's the first challenge, how hard can it be?" She asked calmly.

Sarah swallowed and wolfed down the rest of her food before going into the back of the kitchen, washing her tray, and putting it away where the trays were to be kept out to dry. Chef said nothing but raised an eyebrow at the young woman's quiet behavior. She was silent and the others stared at her in shock of her having entered Chef's domain and living to tell the tale.

They all watched her retreating frame and Edward knew by her silence that her feelings had been hurt badly and that she was probably going to go off somewhere to cry.

* * *

Okay, so I know people are giving me some grief on people's personalities after being abused, but I feel the need to defend myself. One, I took psychology and I have done my research to prove that depending on personalities, abuse can be handled different ways. Two, Sarah grew up with not only an abusive mother, but also a loving and very caring father, so she knows both ends of the spectrum. Also, she knows from Clay and Kimiko's raising Edward that the violence is not normal for the homes and is not supposed to happen. Three, the reason she didn't do anything until now is because she felt (and still feels) powerless against her mother.

Thank you! Please review! I'm sorry if I sound whiny, it's just that I read PM's and address problems if I get more than five complaints about a topic on a single chapter, I really don't mean to sound whiny or bitchy at all. Really, I don't!


	8. Cliff Diving

I still don't own TDI or Xiao Lin Showdown.

* * *

_(Chris' voice) Last time on Total Drama Island: The campers arrived to find that they were spending their time in Camp Wawanakwa instead of at a five-star hotel like we told them. While some were more than eager with this new change, others were extremely reluctant and very TO'd. After a slight detour for the rules and team assignments, we introduced them to our cook Chef and then gave them a time limit to be at a cliff for their fist challenge._

_Haden: "I did _not _sign up for this." (cue theme song)_

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

_**Camera zooms across the island **_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_**Sarah swimming in a one-piece swimsuit that covers her entire body between the jaw and mid-calf, and she passes gas and a fish floats to the water dead.**_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see,_

**Brett and Jessie pass by the now-floating fish and grimace at the smell of the fart.**

_I wanna be famous!_

**Bird picks up fish and drops it on DJ, who is meditating and covered in animals. She is then attacked by said animals, at which Delilah laughs at and Marshall glares at her for.**

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_**Haden & DeShawn fighting in a boat that now goes over a waterfall.**_

_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,_

_**Harriet doing kung fu on a log as the two fall past with the raft**_

_Everything to prove Nothing in my way_

_**Izaak swings past like Tarzan, ramming Harriet into coming with them and then into the outhouse, which is then emptied of Logan and a toilet paper roll.**_

_I'll get there one day_

_**Chef making the food and Misty and Azalea are tied up and shivering with wide eyes as the screen moves on to Tyler and Eden in an arm-wrestling match, which the latter wins with an evil and malicious grin plastered on his face.**_

_Cuz I wanna be famous!_

_**Camera sweeps out to find Naruto and Damon acting like Naruto and Kyuubi as Justina looks between first one mirror and then another.**_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_**Seagull with coke bottle thingies on its throat is leapt over by a shark that eats a large fish, only for a large tentacle to grab said seagull.**_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be _

_**Bert tries to do a stunt with fire, only for the flame to go upwards and out of control to transition into the campfire.**_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be famous!_

_(Whistling)_

_**Entire cast is sitting around campfire, with Ed & Trinity leaning towards each other and Coda intervening stupidly and startling them. (Déjà vu)**_

"Holy shit," Haden muttered as they all stared down at the first task.

"Today's Challenge is three-fold," Chris said calmly. "First off you'll be jumping from this cliff into the lakes."

"Peace of cake," Brett said nodding and crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you look down you'll see two targets," chris instructed. "The larger of the two is infested with rabid man-eating sharks. The smaller of the two is a safe zone that is hopefully _not _infested with them."

"What about if we don't jump?" Marshall asked, and Chris smirked.

"That's for the chickens to figure out," he said calmly. "The second part is where everyone who survives moves a mass of crates to the cabins. Inside these crates are the supplies that you'll need to complete the second part of the challenge – building a hot tub."

"Awesome!" Sarah whooped before realizing something. "Um… what's a hot tub?"

"You have _got _to be kidding me," most of the others said shocked. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, really, what's a hot tub?" Sarah asked, and Chris cleared his throat.

"A hot tub is basically a giant bath tub that keeps the water really hot and makes you feel relaxed after a long day," he explained, "If you're still confused, just wait until after the hot tub is finished and you'll understand."

"Oh. Okay," Sarah said as though she was still confused.

"Anyways, the ones who build the best hot tub get to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers get to send someone away on the dock of shame. Screaming Gophers, you go first."

"O-kaaay," Marshall said warily. "Who wants to go first?"

His team was silent until Haden and DeShawn got into a huge fight over who was going and who wasn't, with poor Logan teaming up with Haden and getting himself in the crossfire.

"So, who's up?" Eden asked.

"Gentlemen should show ladies how it's done," Delilah said calmly.

"Fine, I'll go," Logan said breathing nervously. "It's no big deal; Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."

He jumped off without another sound, and the others were relieved to find that he popped back up out of the water having landed a bulls-eye in the safe zone.

"He did it! Yeah, I'm next!" Tyler whooped as she followed Marshall's lead. "Cowabunga!"

"Woohoo!" Azalea yelled as she jumped off the cliff.

"Look out below!" Eden yelled excitedly.

Delilah said nothing as she fell, simply crossing her arms and legs Indian style.

DeShawn the angrily threw Haden into the water and then jumping in himself. Justina hated the idea, but jumped in anyways, landing just inside the safe zone. DJ was the last one standing aside from Marhsall, and she chickened out because of a severe fear of heights. Marshall, however, was staring at the waters, fearful.

"I can't do it," DJ caved. "I'm scared of heights."

"that's okay, big girl," chris said smiling as he strode over to her. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken! So, you have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day!"

"I can't do it," marshall caved in. "I've got a medical condition that forbids me from doing anything that would give me a severe adrenaline rush."

"Chicken out if you want," chris said putting the chicken hat on him. "Okay, let's tally up the results. Let's see, we've got eight jumpers, and two chickens… hang on! we're missing one!"

"I'm not jumping without Naruto," Damon said protectively, from between Naruto and Izaak.

"We have to be on the same team, Chris! Please!" Naruto begged, and Chris stared at the two in disgust and slight disappointment.

The two continued pestering Chris with repetitions of "can we" until it was finally broken up by a calm "I'll switch places with him" from Izaak.

"Alright!" Chris said clearly upset. "Fine! You're both on the Killer Bass now! Izaak, you're on the screaming gophers."

"Wahoo!" he yelled as he went down the cliff whooping and screaming like Tarzan.

"Ookaay," Chris said warily. "That's nine jumpers and two chickens. Killer Bass, if you can beat that we'll give you guys carts that you can use to put your carts on."

"Nice!" Trinity smiled. "Okay, guys, who's up first?"

"We will!" Naruto and Damon yelled as they ran towards the edge. "We're coming, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan! This is for you!"

"Idiots," Edward chuckled. "You've got to love them."

"I'm not going!" Brett yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Misty screamed before pushing him to the edge and then pulling him to her tightly. "And to prove it…"

She jumped backwards, and the two plummeted towards the inner circle in unison, holding each other tightly and screaming in each other's embraces.

Edward simply stared at the water as he fell while and all the air was pushed out of his lungs. Coda was trying to flap her arms and legs as she fell and screamed like a little girl, while Trinity was simply performing a swan dive. As bad luck turned out, she landed just outside the safe zone's ring, and got up.

But as the sharks swam towards her, she let out a snarl so fierce that it scared them into perfect obedience. They were soon tame as guppies, and she rode them to the water's edge, with them constantly moving as though to try to please her.

"I thought this was supposed to be a challenge of talent," Jessie said looking down nervously.

"Yeah," Chris laughed. "No."

"Oh! I can't do it! my pap raised me better than to risk my life on some stupid water stunt!" Jessie said loudly, and the others gasped. "I'm sorry!"

Naruto and Damon were soon heard to be making chicken noises. Chris now noticed that Sarah had ankle weights on that looked as though they were extremely heavy, and not just one layer on. no, she had four on each leg, with one giant one wrapped around her waist.

"Do I even want to know?" chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mum's orders," she said simply, and Chris shrugged.

"Okay campers! There's only one person left! You guys need this jump for the win!" Chris announced with the megaphone before turning to Sarah. "No pressure, princess."

Sarah looked at him hopefully for a few seconds in fear.

"Okay, there's pressure!" chris yelled into the megaphone.

"Come on! you can do it, Sarah!" her teammates yelled excitedly.

"Do it to make your dad, aunts and uncles proud!" Edward yelled, and she immediately was alert. "Do it to prove to your mom that you're not a big chicken! Prove to your mother that you've got more guts than she'll ever have!"

*static*

"I was extremely nervous," Sarah admitted in the recording outhouse. "I honestly thought I was going to die, what with all those weights that my mother makes me wear everyday underneath my clothes. But now that I see just how much good it's done for me… I think I want to try taking them off every so often, most especially when I go to get into water.

"See, the thing is, I'm great with horse-back riding and motorcycle riding, and even swimming and fighting. But, see, my mom has always drilled into me that I wasn't supposed to do something if Edward did it and I knew it would make her mad or even if I thought it would make her remotely mad. Edward's yell gave me both confidence and terror. Of course, the terror shifted from the water to my mother, unfortunately. So, I decided to take the risk and make Edward's parents and my dad proud! Okay , and risk getting killed by my mother, but the freedom's worth it!"

*static*

"I'm looking at this girl thinking that there's no way this girl is going to make it," Jessie said wringing out her hair.

*static*

"I actually thought that if she jumps this, she's going to die," Edward said gravely. "In those moments, I thought that I'd killed my own cousin… and if I had killed my own cousin…"

He cut off and made a slicing motion on his neck.

"Aunt Jessie is going to get it," he growled angrily.

*static*

"Take a good run at it, princess," Chris said leaning forwards as Sarah walked down the hill. "You can do this!"

"I'm going to die now," she said terrified. "I'm going to frickin' die now!"

"Come on, crazy ninja," Brett worried.

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, clenched her fists and ran towards the lake. Chris stared shocked as she jumped, not believing that she had done that before he realized that she was wearing ankle weights all over her lower legs and abdomen.

"Crap!" he hissed as he ran down the escalator. "What have I done? I was supposed to keep her alive as long as possible!"

Trinity and Misty stared up at Sarah before realizing what was on her wrists, ankles, and abdomen. Their eyes widened as they tried to swim away, but they were too late. The resulting splash was that of a tidal wave, and all contestants were up on the beach, including the boat with Chef staring shocked beside it, and even the sharks struggling desperately.

Chris reached the bottom as he realized that she wasn't resurfacing, all feelings of dread knotting in everyone, including Chef's, stomachs.

* * *

*gasps* Do you think she'll die? Eh, I was intending for this one to be a cliffie, but a promise is a promise. Thus, I shall give you what I promised.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS! But please no flames!


	9. Sarah Becomes Bella

I still don't own TDI or Xiao Lin Showdown. As I said before, I'd intended for eight to be a cliffie, but this is much more rewarding, I beleive. This will have a few different points of view.

* * *

**(Sarah PoV)**

As terrified as I was of jumping, it was Edward who gave me the final push I needed. My dad had told me to trust Edward like I trusted him and Uncle Clay, and I told myself that I had to do this to be strong for dad and to try to get us out of there. I couldn't risk getting kicked off my team for what I'd done if I'd chickened out. So I walked over and ran off the edge after steeling myself as best I could.

The resulting adrenaline rush was unlike everything I'd ever felt. I felt so… _alive_! But at the same time I felt so very, _very _dead as I remembered that I'd forgotten to take off all of the weights that are on my body that my mother has forced me to wear ever since I was five.

I felt my body colliding with the water, and knew from the loud noise that I'd made a huge splash – literally! But as I struggled to get back up, I found that I couldn't, and that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep myself and the weights afloat. So, without further ado, I decided to strip myself of part of my past forever by beginning to take the ankle weights off. I knew that I could always come get some help fishing them out later from Trinity, since she could apparently control the sharks, so it didn't seem like too big a deal.

But as I shed the all but final ones on my legs, I tried moving up again only to fail. I realized it was my arm weights holding me down, and I removed them as quickly as I could as yellow dots started swimming in my vision and water started coming up my nose. I pushed off of the bottom, only to stop halfway and begin sinking again. I removed the final layer of weights, struggling to get back up to the surface.

I felt everything going dark as I finally let out a cry for help. I could see an approaching shadow, someone I could only hope was Edward. I couldn't quite tell who it was since I had to close my eyes to keep from getting them burned further by salt water, but the arm that wrapped itself around my waist was most definitely masculine, but not at all Edward's.

I felt a firm body pulling me away from the pressure, and I felt everything go dark.

But right as I thought I was going to die, the same masculine arm began pounding on my back, and a strangled voice ordering me to breathe. The voice was recognizable, but at the same time I didn't have the faintest clue as to who it belonged to.

I could feel the water pouring from my lungs and airways, but all thoughts of finding out who won escaped me. I wanted to let my head fall to the side and stay there forever, even though my team would be short one member. Wait – MY TEAM!

I heard the wagons moving, and then my teammates began singing the old "99 bottles of pop on the wall" song. Edward wasn't singing, so I guessed that he'd just gotten more muscular when he was with our grandfather. But Chris wasn't to be heard either, which was confusing.

I felt someone lift me up, the same firm arms, and then the same strangled voice telling me that I would be alright and that he would get me to the medical cabin as quickly as he humanly could. I began wondering if it was Chris who had saved me, only to deny the fact as soon as it entered my head since it had been him who'd set up the life-threatening challenge in the first place.

So, I let myself fall into the never-ending darkness.

* * *

**(Chris PoV)**

My first thought when I jerked my outer shirt off and wrapped my cell phone in it: I have to do something.

My first thought when I saw what she had done: get her to the shore, make sure she's breathing, and do everything in my power to revive her. Otherwise her household would be channeling the hell that it normally gave her to me. Well, that and the girl brought emotions out in me like I never knew possible.

I could tell that she was struggling to stay alive, which was amazing for someone who had suffered so much and would normally be suicidal right about now. I put my arm around her waist and felt her begin to kick with renewed strength as we went towards the surface, only for her to slump completely in my arm.

This was bad, I knew, so when I got her to shore I completely ignored all the other campers and began ramming Sarah's back as hard as I could to get all the water out. Luckily, she hadn't started taking too much water in, and so the water was flushed out of her system fairly quickly. She was exhausted, that was obvious, but it was also obvious that her team wouldn't need her for this challenge.

She whimpered once as she tried to get up only for her head to slump sideways as though she were dead. Fearful, I checked to find a slow but steady pulse. I took my jacket back from Chef and wrapped it around myself and lifted Sarah up as I would a large extremely heavy duffel bag that I needed to keep in front of me.

"Hold on," I told her after no other campers were nearby. "I'll get you to the medical cabin as soon as I can."

Luckily I still had the four-wheeler, so I switched my attire out and wrapped my long-sleeved jacket around her to hold her on and close to me while I covered my own torso with my over-shirt. It didn't take very long to get her to the medical cabin, and I quickly took her inside and placed her onto the bed and racing to grab a few blankets to put on her.

Sarah was pale now, paler than almost any other camper, and that was never a good sign at all. I placed a wet rag on her forehead and put a blanket over her, hoping that she would stay okay long enough for me to check on the other campers and try to juggle the two.

"That bad?" Chef snorted as he walked in.

"She's barely breathing," I said shocked. "She could have died… and I'm the only one to blame…"

"I've killed more for less," Chef shrugged.

"No, Chef, I mean that I was ignorant of the fact that she had weights all over her body and I should have noticed what they were before I made her jump! I should have had her take them off!" I said panicking, and he rolled his eyes.

"If it's that important, I'll make sure she stays here by locking her in," he said rolling his eyes a second time.

"As much as I appreciate that, I don't want to scare her," I said warily weighing my options. "But that's probably the best thing that we can do now. Call me if there are any signs of her waking up. I have to go check on the other campers."

"Joy, babysitting," Chef said glaring at me as I locked the door to the medical cabin. "How long will that take?"

"Just long enough for me to check in on both teams," I said calmly, calmer than I felt that I should have been. "And then long enough to assess the hot tubs once they're done."

"Pah! Both of those teams are going to fail!" Chef snorted as I mounted the four-wheeler.

"Yeah, well, we can at least give them a chance," I said before driving off.

As I drove, I tried to get the image of Sarah's motionless body out of my head, but it only kept getting worse, with images of her drowning, her drowned body waking up, and then attacking the camp since it was our fault that she'd jumped. I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through me and hoped that the other campers wouldn't care that I'd changed into some dry clothes.

* * *

Chris to the rescue! I couldn't resist, I got the rescue vision from her point of view from a TV show I'd watched as a kid, even though for the life of me I can't remember which one. And Chris' point of view when he pulls her out of the water and does his rescue is based off of Jacob's in the _Twilight _Saga. Sorry, guys, but it's true! I'm just giving credit where credit is due!

Please review!


	10. A Day in the Life of Chris

I still don't own TDI or Xiao Lin Showdown.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to LadySlytherin101, a very good friend of mine, and who is the one that inspired me to write this crossover. It was her fanfic that gave me the idea for a chapter later in the fanfic, so I shall give her credit for that one as well when the time comes!

NOTICE: FROM HERE ON OUT, I WILL NOT UPDATE A FANFIC UNTIL THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER HAS AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS TO ITS TITLE!

* * *

**(Chris PoV)**

"Oh my boxers! That is bad!" I yelled when I saw that Marshall had removed his glasses only to get something wrong with his right eye.

And I mean _seriously _wrong with his right eye, because it was becoming so swollen that he was having a hard time seeing out of it. My best guess is that he had to scratch it and got a splinter in it on accident or something like that.

"Did you guys squat down when you went?" Azalea asked curiously to Tyler and Delilah, and they snarled and nodded. "Did you know what it looked like?"

"It was green, oval shape and all over the place," Delilah snarled. "Get to the point!"

"Was it low to the ground and about this big?" Azalea asked motioning with her hands, and the two other females nodded. "Yeah, you guys squatted on poison ivy."

"No way! That's awesome!" I said laughing and pointing as the two girls tried to wipe it off with sand and began freaking out. It was hilarious, and I knew that Chef would _love _to hear about the misery of the campers in his absence, or rather while he was babysitting.

Without further ado, I rode all the way back to the medical cabin trying not to laugh and ended up having to break out into laughter as I told Chef the story. To my surprise and delight, he was actually smiling and chuckling at their misfortune.

"Morons," he said clenching his fist. "They won't last much longer. This one on the other hand is a fighter. She'll be lasting till the finals."

"Any change?" I asked after gasping for a breath.

"She's breathing a little more and she's less pale," Chef shrugged.

I couldn't resist peeking in on the ginger to find her muttering in her sleep. I tiptoed over to the bedside and stood calmly watching as she began writhing and murmuring out in her sleep.

"No… mommy, please… no, I just…. Want… time with… Aunt Kim…. And Uncle Clay," she moaned out softly. "Please, no…. don't want… to lose…"

"Lose what?" I murmured, wondering just what monstrosities this poor girl had gone through at her mother's hands.

"No, mommy… don't want… sleep with… daddy," she moaned, and I felt as though I was going to lose all stomach contents. "Daddy… please don't… get hurt… please don't… don't let… mommy win…"

"What happened to you?" I murmured in shock as I lifted up on the covers. Her skin was beginning to turn pink underneath, and I noticed that there were now multiple bruises that had been forming before that were now completely prominent. "Whoa… I guess now I know why you were saying this was your last hope."

"Huh?" Chef asked as he walked in and stopped to stare at her. "What. The. Hell?!"

"Shh!" I said quickly panicking. "You'll wake her up!"

"What did you do?" he snarled jerking on the front of my shirt.

"Nothing," I hissed back. "Look at my hand and the size of those bruises. Do those look like they match to you?"

I held a hand up to one slap bruise and my fist to a fist bruise. The fists were far too big to be mine, something that was thankfully painstakingly obvious to see.

"Do you know what happened?" he snarled, only for Sarah to begin muttering again.

"No… mommy… please no… I'll be good… I won't… make a… B on… a report card… ever again… I promise… please, mommy…"

"Oh my god," I muttered as Chef dropped me. "Her mother beat her for _a B on her report card_? We've got to do something, this is completely illegal!"

"For her or us?" Chef countered, and I realized where we were.

"We're all adults here, and besides, it's first aid," I said putting the blankets back over her. "The cameras aren't positioned here for a reason. That would be: to give them some privacy while we get them patched up. Help me set up these curtains; we don't want Marshall seeing her like this."

* * *

**(3rd PoV)**

Chris scanned the hot tub after hours of waiting. The Killer Bass had an awesome hot tub, which he was quick to express. He also informed them that they'd be able to use it for the rest of the summer as they pleased.

"Screaming Gophers, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now," Chris said pointing at them. "I'll see you all at the bonfire tonight."

Naturally Naruto started freaking out about how the team won and got to stay there for another three days. Damon was smiling proudly and secretly just as pleased. Edward was looking at Chris with a powerful glare in his eyes. Trinity was off giving the same look, but to the camera.

"Mark my words," Trinity snarled quietly. "If I get my hands on whoever did that to Sarah, they're going to wish that they'd have never been born!"

Chris wasn't at all surprised when he looked at the votes. Azalea had gotten all but one, the one of which Delilah had sent in Haden's direction. He rolled his eyes, and looked over at Sarah's sleeping form and continuing to listen to her quiet moans of discomfort. His gut was telling him to put everything down and help her, but it was also telling him to leave it be and ignore her as though she were a fly on the wall. After all, he was a thirty year old with dark grey highlights in his hair.

Naturally the Killer Bass had been partying in the hot tub while he was doing the campfire, and he could see the anger and hatred in Marshall's eyes as the young man passed the Killer Bass section. So while they were partying, Chris kept a closer eye on Sarah.

She slept fitfully, mostly moaning about the pains of her beatings and pleadings against her mother to not be beaten and to leave her father alone. To Chris' surprise, she began writhing more as the night progressed, and he had just been about to nod off when she jerked upright with a terrified scream and jerk upright.

"Have a nice nap?" Chris asked, and she stared at him in shock, staring and trying to assess her surroundings. "You're in the medical cabin. You nearly drowned. Why were you wearing those weights if you knew that you were going to go swimming?"

"Mother swore that if I ever took them off, she'd beat me with them," Sarah said quietly. "I got more scared as she kept adding more and more weight…."

"Well, they're at the bottom of the lake now, and she will have no more chances to hurt you with them," Chris said firmly. "The Killer Bass get to keep the spa that they built, by the way. You guys can party in it all summer."

"Goodie," Sarah murmured relieved. "Are they mad at me?"

"No," Chris said warily. "Why would they be? They know that you nearly died, even though you'll need to participate in the next challenge just like everybody else will tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I thought it was every three days!" Sarah protested.

"You were the inspiration for this challenge, actually," he admitted. "You see, while you slept, I watched you to make sure you stayed breathing. I discovered that the next challenge will be to stay awake for the longest amount of time."

"But… I just woke up," she murmured fearfully and he smiled.

"Not today," he said mischievously. "I'll wake you kids up with a foghorn on that morning. Although I'm going to warn you that I'll send you back to your cabin two nights before the challenge."

"Wait… what do you mean?" Sarah asked warily.

"It means that you'll be staying in this cabin," Chris explained. "And trust me; you'll come to think of this one as more of a home than the other one. You see, this is also the counseling cabin. It's one of the few places that the cameras won't follow. Or rather, that they can't follow, and for good reason."

"You guys didn't…?" Sarah murmured, and Chris pointed to a spare set of clothes. "That's not mine…"

"It is now," Chris smiled as she took a miniature version of his clothes out of the folded pile. "Keep it. You need them more than I do, what with your old clothes being too baggy now."

Sarah looked down to find that her old clothes had, indeed, seemed to grow by a couple of sizes since she'd shed the weights. As bad luck turned out she could tell that Chris could see her cleavage if he wanted to.

"Chris? Did you…? Did… how much…?" She asked fearfully, worrying about the scars all over her body.

"I'm afraid that I saw everything that your bathing suit wasn't covering," Chris said frowning. "I'd ask what happened, but I don't want to stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

"No, I need to let this out," Sarah huffed dejectedly. "But… I will have to tell all the other campers eventually…. After all, I can use this as a card in my favor. You see, my mom's abusive."

"Ah. Enough said," Chris said wincing and gritting his teeth. "And… your dad?"

"Dad usually used to stand by and do nothing aside from hide or watch in horror," she said quietly. "But it was the day that my aunt sent the form in that he changed. That day my mother wanted me to-to-to give him- to give him _it_."

"Yeegh!" Chris blanched as he turned to the side.

"That's not the best part," Sarah snorted. "My dad stood up for the first time that I've ever seen, and he told me to run. I haven't seen him since, I've been staying with my mom's brother and his wife. They already know that I come there to escape, but they never knew that it was because of violence until that day when I finally told them the truth of why I kept coming to them."

"And… your cousins?"

"My brothers have been missing for about nine years now. My cousins have mostly moved off to try to help look for them, but so far nothing has changed luck to go into our direction. Even while here in the midst of a sea of freedom, I feel like I'm trying to get it but that it's just out of reach."

"You'll be fine," Chris shrugged. "Besides, if you win, then that's all the more power to you when you go to sue your mother."

"Thanks, but I'd much rather have her arrested and taken to prison while I'm gone," Sarah said curling up dejectedly. "Chris, what would you have done if I had all the weights on me but my family background problems didn't exist?"

"I'd have done the same thing," Chris said shaking his head slightly.

* * *

So, Chris figures out what's going on with Sarah's mother. Who wants to know who hooks up with who? YOU'LL SEE IF YOU KEEP READING!

Please review! PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

Still don't own TDI or Xiaolin Showdown! Anyways, sorry for the late update, but things happened and I actually completely forgot about most of my fanfics and crossovers until I went into my internet bookmarks and found the bookmark for and then I realized what monstrous deed I had done in neglecting them all.

So, I've decided that since I've got so many to update in such short a time (as well as the upcoming hour-long restriction with my writing source) I've had to cut down and put some of them on Hiatus. I've gone ahead with this one, so I'll keep updating what I've already written. But please remember that when I run out of prewritten chapters of mine, I will put the story on Hiatus. You'll be seeing this AN a lot - all over my fanfic updates, to be precise.

Thank you for your continued support! I will try to keep the fanfics and crossovers coming without forgetting!

* * *

Over the course of her time in the medical cabin, Sarah became more and more convinced that it had been Chris that had saved her. He was careful with her, even to the point of bringing his own food to share with her. This was against the rules, she knew, but she _was _technically still asleep to the rest of the world. A little game that they'd created was for one of them to name a topic and then the other one would answer and give another topic. It would repeat like this until they ran out of questions or until Sarah got tired.

"Favorite song," Chris stated one day.

Sarah was quiet before replying "Daddy's Lullaby".

"Your dad has a lullaby?" Chris asked, and Sarah nodded. "Really?"

"I'm not sure where he got it, and it's been so long that I'd nearly forgotten about it. He quoted a couple of lines of it in the letter that he packed in my bag," Sarah said quietly.

"What are the lyrics?" Chris asked curiously.

"I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," Sarah recited. "It can be switched up for a reverse of the song, too. As long as we're living, my daddy, husband, sweetheart, the list goes on. That's how I've been getting to sleep at night is by repeating that song over and over in my head. Okay, I answered three questions of yours, so… favorite color, favorite food, and… funniest memory."

"Ooh," Chris winced as he rubbed his chin and thought about it. "You know, I'd have to say green, steak, and… well, I can tell you the funniest memory of camp so far. Tyler and Delilah went to the bathroom in the woods and squatted over some poison ivy!"

"They didn't!" Sarah said appalled.

"They did," Chris laughed shortly. "That was so awesome!"

"Man, I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces," Sarah said wistfully. "What I wouldn't have given for that."

"I can show it to you on the tapes," Chris hinted, and she perked up, also knowing that there was no doubt a catch.

"What's the catch?" Sarah asked dejectedly, and he tilted his head. "There's always a catch when I want something. Always."

"No, no catch," Chris smiled as he put the tape in and began showing it to her.

Sarah had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the duo. This was absolutely hilarious, and what was better, her teammates were working perfectly without her! It was strange, even though it was evident that they were all worried about her. She could faintly hear Chris eating the meal that he'd brought in, with of course the two plates being separate.

"Chris," Sarah said quietly. "What's it like? To have a loving mother?"

Chris was silent and dropped his fork in shock at what she'd asked. He stared at her as she looked at him with those haunted eyes that he'd seen in the photograph, and his chest and gut clenched again. He sat up slowly, trying to figure out how to best answer her questions.

"It's… it's hard to explain," he said at last. "But… you know that loving feeling that you get from your dad? And the one – you have an aunt, right?" Sarah nodded. "Okay, combine the feelings of love that you get from your aunt and give it the same intensity that you get from your dad's."

"But, dad was always so… scared of mom," Sarah said quietly. "I don't understand."

"Sarah, I hate to say this, but this is one of those things that you just have to experience for yourself to get a feel of it," Chris said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh. What's it like to be married?"

"I, uh, wouldn't know," Chris admitted. "As much as you may think that I have girls dripping off of me like Justina does guys, I don't."

"Really? You're not married?" Sarah asked appalled. "But-but!"

"But what?" Chris asked standing up. "You'll need to eat your food. I have to take you back to the other campers today."

"Okay," Sarah said shrugging, hoping that they wouldn't call her a wuss right out of the gate. "What if they make fun of me?"

"Shrug it off, that's what I do," Chris said calmly.

Sarah began eating silently, and kept looking at Chris as though she were afraid of him. As she finished the first of the four foods that was on it, he realized her fear, and backed off to the other side of the medical cabin.

"Does she really take your food from you?" Chris asked Sarah, and she nodded with tears in her eyes as she chewed and swallowed.

"When I was in elementary and middle schools, she would starve me for getting a bad report card," she sobbed. "Daddy had to come upstairs and sneak me food in the middle of the night. She would do this for days sometimes, and the longest one was-was for a month."

"Whoa, that's totally illegal!" Chris said shaking his head in shock. "How did it stop? _Did _it stop?"

"It started waning when the month-long one was over," Sarah sobbed. "Uncle Clay noticed how tired I always was and how I'd lost so much weight that my clothes were literally hanging off me as if I were a skeleton."

"It won't happen as long as I'm around," Chris promised. "Not by me, and I doubt it would happen with chef's cooking."

"What are you talking about? Chef's cooking was the first thing I'd eaten in three days just about because I was too terrified of my mother's wrath to do anything," Sarah said shocked. "In all honesty, I've gotten so used to being starved that I can eat almost anything so long as I can get it past the gag reflex. Taste isn't a problem or texture for the most part."

"Man, you are _paranoid_," Chris said shocked. "How long has your mother been torturing you like this?"

"Ever since I was five," Sarah said dejectedly as she went back to eating.

"What kind of sick woman tortures her children?" Chris asked shock. "Your mother is insane!"

Sarah said nothing but instead settled for eating in silence and letting the tears flow in a calm nervous breakdown. Chris stepped over to her and began rubbing her back, only for her to flinch.

"I won't hurt you," he said calmly. "Let it out. It's long overdue."

Sarah put the now-empty plate on the table and turned to bury her face in his chest and bawl her eyes out like a frightened child. Chris stared in shock before lowering himself into a chair and putting a hand behind her head gently and the other arm around her upper back in a protective position that his own mother used to do. He began rocking back and forth, and he realized what would calm her down.

"I hate her forever; I'll like you for always. As long as we're living, my camper you'll be," he began reciting softly as he gently rocked her. it seemed to calm her a tiny bit, so he kept repeating this phrase until finally Sarah was silent, and he looked down to find that she'd fallen asleep on him.

"Chris," she said aloud, making him wonder if she was really asleep. She nestled into his shirt some more before murmuring again. "Chris…"

He felt both feelings of tightness enter his gut and chest again as he realized that this young teen was turning to him for guidance and help and possibly getting a little bit more out of it.

* * *

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Still don't own TDI or Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

_Last Time on Total Drama Island: Twenty-two campers arrived at Camp Wawanakwa onto to find that they were spending the next eight weeks in a crummy old summer camp. Their first challenge was to jump off of a one thousand foot cliff. While Sarah nearly died performing the jump, all was worked out in the end as the Killer Bass scored a solid victory and a Hot Tub as a bonus. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Marshall has experience outdoors and as a soldier, of sorts, even though he didn't jump. Azalea managed to tick off every male in the camp with her sexist comments. In the end, it was Azalea who went home first, proving that home school and reality television don't really mix. Who will be voted off in the next campfire ceremony? Find out in this episode of Total! Drama! Island!_

_(Cue Theme Song)_

*static*

Marshall: "Eden has a little temper issue. He's already broken a number of things, including a window, a top bunk from a bed, a lock on one of the bathroom stalls, and who knows what else. If he doesn't get control of his temper, he's going to get voted off."

*static*

The campers were rudely awoken to a loud fog horn that was only amplified by a megaphone. Sarah, of course, had received a heads up and already knew to be awake at the crack of dawn. So, she set a mental body alarm, and her body naturally woke her up at about six-thirty. She wandered aimlessly for a while before going towards Chris' cabin, or at least that general direction.

"Ready for some waking up?" he asked, and she smiled weakly.

"I'm kind of nervous about this next one," she admitted. "I'm still really tired. But I'm excited, even though I'm too tired to do anything about it."

"I understand," Chris nodded. "Life-threatening situations do that to you, especially when you've spent the last week recovering. Don't sweat this next challenge, you'll be fine. Your team can manage one more challenge without your efforts."

"What's the one after that?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Something that is done in school that you would be good at," he replied vaguely. "Come on, let's go wake the others up."

Sarah laughed as they made their way to the cabins. So when DeShawn started yelling about farmers, Sarah made it a point to reach the main lodge back before they did.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Chris asked. "I hope you did, because your next challenge starts in exactly one minute!"

"Excuse me, Chris! I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast," Sarah objected with a raised hand, playing the part of a food-loving hyperactive gullible fool.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast, Sarah," Chris said in an insinuating tone. "Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!"

As soon as they all heard the foghorn to begin racing around the island, she took off at a very fast pace, not even caring that DeShawn was right beside her.

"So, where's lover boy this time?" he shot at her, and she ignored him. "Hey! I'm talking to you, bitch!"

"Don't you know that the more you swear at a woman the more money they can sue you for when it comes to sexual harassment?" Edward shot back at the larger African American, and DeShawn growled before tackling him to the ground.

Naruto and Damon were jogging and racing at break-neck speed to see who could beat the other, with most of the others not even caring. Sarah was racing alongside the two boys at an equal pace with a wide grin on her face.

"So, who knows what the challenge is?" she asked, and Damon shrugged.

"How should we know? You're the one getting all cozy with Chris!" Naruto shot back angrily. "What's the challenge?"

"I'm afraid that one of the rules of the medical cabin is that all conversations that are held inside of it are top-secret," she smiled. "But I can tell you that this is not it. It's just a warm-up."

"AWESOME!" Naruto yelled before dashing ahead with Damon hot on his heels.

Sarah turned to find Edward and Trinity gone, and she frowned before turning back and racing back to the duo. Naturally, they were in a verbal fight with Haden, DeShawn, and Logan. So, to soothe the angry males and female, Sarah proposed a compromise that the loser three had to obey the winner three when it came to whose team won the challenge. This would hold up until the end of the next challenge, or at least within rules and legal limits when it came to American society. So, with that reasoning, Sarah protected herself and Trinity from anything to do with boys thinking with the wrong kinds of heads.

She decided to backtrack _again _to find Misty, only for DeShawn to tackle her and ram her against a tree with his hand at her throat.

"Once false move in these challenges and you're mine," he snarled and sneered, and Sarah stared at him fearfully before accidentally passing gas. "Got it?"

"Yeah," Sarah laughed as DeShawn, Haden, and Logan all took a few sniffs.

"OH, GOD!" they yelled as they tried to cover their noses.

"Leave it to the ultimate maverick ninja to turn breaking wind into an attack move," Sarah laughed before ramming her knee against DeShawn's crotch.

"MOMMY!" he screamed like a little girl at the top of his lungs, and the others all turned and began snickering and laughing, with the Killer Bass already knowing what had happened just by the scream.

"I'm starting to like this girl," Chris laughed. "She's so unpredictable, it's like waiting to know what's going to happen even though you know it's one of two or three things!"

* * *

review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Still don't own TDI or Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

Jack, Kimiko, and Clay all stared in shock at the TV as Total Drama Island was scheduled to come on in five minutes. They couldn't believe their eyes! It was bad enough that Clay and Kimiko's son was on the show alongside Jack's daughter, even if they were cousins! But for Raimundo and Omi to have one on there as well was just insanity!

The doorbell rang, and Clay put a hand on his gun that he'd begun wearing on a daily basis now that Jack was staying with him. Kimiko dodged behind the door as she opened it, but to Clay's relief it was just Raimundo and Omi.

"So, is this what you meant when you said that Jack Spicer switched sides?" Raimundo asked, and the redhead slumped in his seat.

"Easy, partners," Clay said firmly.

"Rai, Jack is a part of the family now since he married Clay's little sister," Kimiko explained. "So we would _all _appreciate it if you treated him like you would us."

Clay and Kimiko went to the couch to sit down, with Omi and Raimundo sitting in front of them.

"So, what's this about?" Raimundo asked.

"Chris will explain it," Clay said as the episode turned on and Chris' voice could be heard, with him appearing every so often.

"Last Time on Total Drama Island: Twenty-two campers arrived at Camp Wawanakwa onto to find that they were spending the next eight weeks in a crummy old summer camp. Their first challenge was to jump off of a one thousand foot cliff. While Sarah nearly died performing the jump, all was worked out in the end as the Killer Bass scored a solid victory and a Hot Tub as a bonus. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Marshall has experience outdoors and as a soldier, of sorts, even though he didn't jump. Azalea managed to tick off every male in the camp with her sexist comments. In the end, it was Azalea who went home first, proving that home school and reality television don't really mix. Who will be voted off in the next campfire ceremony? Find out in this episode of Total! Drama! Island!"

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

_**Camera zooms across the island **_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_**Sarah swimming in a one-piece swimsuit that covers her entire body between the jaw and mid-calf, and she passes gas and a fish floats to the water dead.**_

_Now I think the answer's plain to see,_

**Brett and Jessie pass by the now-floating fish and grimace at the smell of the fart.**

_I wanna be famous!_

**Bird picks up fish and drops it on DJ, who is meditating and covered in animals. She is then attacked by said animals, at which Delilah laughs at and Marshall glares at her for.**

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_**Haden & DeShawn fighting in a boat that now goes over a waterfall.**_

_Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won,_

_**Harriet doing Kung fu on a log as Haden and DeShawn fall past with the raft**_

_Everything to prove Nothing in my way_

_**Izaak swings past like Tarzan, ramming Harriet into cOming with them and then into the outhouse, which is then emptied of Logan and a toilet paper roll.**_

_I'll get there one day_

_**Chef making the food and Misty and Azalea are tied up and shivering with wide eyes as the screen moves on to Tyler and Eden in an arm-wrestling match, which the latter wins with an evil and malicious grin plastered on his face.**_

_Cuz I wanna be famous!_

_**Camera sweeps out to find Naruto and Damon acting like Naruto and Kyuubi as Justina looks between first one mirror and then another.**_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_**Seagull with coke bottle thingies on its throat is leapt over by a shark that eats a large fish, only for a large tentacle to grab said seagull.**_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be _

_**Bert tries to do a stunt with fire, only for the flame to go upwards and out of control to transition into the campfire.**_

_I wanna be _

_I wanna be famous!_

_(Whistling)_

_**Entire cast is sitting around campfire, with Ed & Trinity leaning towards each other and Coda intervening stupidly and startling them. (Déjà vu)**_

"Whoa," Raimundo and Omi said in unison.

"That is knocking my shoes off," Omi said shocked, as his English wasn't very good.

"The phrase is 'knocking your socks off' and is this really what my daughter wanted to do with her life?" Raimundo gaped in shock.

"You have a daughter on here?" they asked, and he nodded.

"Justina, the one who was looking between two mirrors," he explained. "I recognize Chase Young in his kid now. What's with all the costumes?"

"It's a rule of the island," Jack explained. "So basically Trinity is going as her dad, as you already explained. My daughter, Sarah, the one who was underwater, is going as a Sound Shinobi, Tayuya. I'll explain all the other costumes later. Right now, we need to see what this next challenge is and just why Chris has these poor kids running laps around the island. I want to see if we can use this on one of our enemies!"

* * *

Review, please!


	14. Chapter 14

Still don't own TDI or Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

Chris sat in the main lodge as it neared sunset, with Delilah, Naruto, Damon, Jessie, Trinity, Edward, Coda, DJ, Justina, Eden, and Bartholomew all sitting down at the tables. Sarah burst in with an unconscious Misty over her shoulder, DeShawn pale-faced behind her and still holding his crotch and cross-eyed.

"Clear a table, STAT!" Sarah screamed in fear, and the others made room as she ran Misty's body over to the table.

She began doing the classical movements for CPR without the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and Chris watched on in amusement as DeShawn staggered towards the door only to get pushed out of the way by Harriet, who ran to her table and promptly collapsed with crossed eyes.

"I think I'm having heart palpitations," she rasped as she pulled out a fake wand. "Aguamenti."

"What were you thinking, DeShawn?!" Marshall demanded as the larger male collapsed with tears in his eyes. "You just lost us the challenge!"

"Wait, if they lost… that means we won," Edward smiled, and Misty perked up and began cheering with the rest of the Killer Bass team.

"Whoa, hold your horses, guys! That wasn't the challenge!" Chris laughed.

"What did he just say?" Edward said shocked and giving Chris a look that asked if he was sane.

"Who's _hungry_?!" Chris asked as he removed a purple curtain to reveal a large buffet table lined with food.

*static*

Edward: "After a whole week of eating brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

*static*

Sarah: "And then I saw the buffet table! It was beautiful! There was turkey, fiber bars, baked beans, and maple syrup! Uh… can I have a minute? Oh, oh oh…" *starts tearing up and getting emotional as she recalls the food and asks to have a minute*

*static*

"Okay campers!" Chris yelled as he leapt on the now-empty buffet table with the mass of cosplayers gathered around it.

"I thought eating was the second part!" Sarah yelled as if she was confused.

"What more do you want from us?" Edward demanded in a low growl.

"Weird goth boy is right," Haden said grudgingly. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Yeah, especially Sarah!" Trinity added, much to the shock of the other campers and most of the onlookers at home.

"Um, let me think about that," Chris said before being silent for a few seconds. "No! IT'S TIME FOR THE AWAKE-A-THON!"

"The what-a-thon?" Sarah asked with a mess of food on her face.

"Don't worry! This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So what you're saying is that you had us run and then stuffed us full of food just to make us really tired so we would go to sleep faster?" Edward asked, and Chris blinked.

"That's right, Ed!" Chris said smiling.

"Man, he's good," Edward conceded.

"So how long do you think it'll be till everyone's out cold?" Trinity asked as she walked up to Edward.

"About an hour, give or take," he replied before seeing Sarah trudge by with drool coming from her mouth. "Yeah… maybe less."

The cameras zoomed in on the sky and began showing a clock to show how much time had passed for the campers.

"We are now twelve hours in with all twenty-one campers _still _awake," Chris smiled as he watched Sarah jog in place.

"WAHOO!" Sarah yelled with a look of pure insanity and excitement all over her face. "Stay awake for twelve hours! I can do that in my sleep! Wahoo!"

She fist pumped before freezing up and then passing out cold.

*static*

Edward: "The Awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life."

*static*

"This is definitely the most boring thing I've ever done in my life," Edward yawned.

"Could be worse," Trinity pointed out. "I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

After a few more minutes of watching the others begin talking, Chris noticed that Haden, Logan, and DeShawn were up to something. Upon closer inspection, he found that they'd formed an alliance. But it was Eden who dropped his MP3 player on accident, and to his calm interest, it was Damon who picked it up with a devilish grin and put it in his shinobi weapons pouch on his hip.

"Won't Eden be mad once he figures out his Ipod's gone?" Naruto asked, and Damon smirked.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on," he smiled devilishly, and the blonde widened his eyes before realizing his doppelganger's plan. "I really am a demon, aren't I?"

"Oh, yes you are, my love!" Naruto swooned before passing out onto the ground.

"Idiot," Haden snorted.

It was at the twenty-four hour mark that Chris took a tally of the sleeping campers. Brett, Izaak, Misty, and a couple of others were fast asleep, with even more nodding off slowly. Jessie was nodding off in her seat next to Brett, and Marshall was marching in place to keep awake. Justina was staring calmly at the ocean as still as a statue.

Tyler was staring at Naruto and Damon's slightly-nodding forms as she began to nod off. Suddenly, as though without warning, she screamed in alarm and jerked backwards off of her stump. The two boys in question stared at her as though she'd lost her marbles right before Chris announced the twenty-four hour mark.

"Time to take things up a notch," Chris smiled as he unveiled a pile of books. "Fairy Tales!"

"Oh, he's not serious," Edward growled as Chris snickered and picked up the first book and began reading calmly.

Chris waited for the thirty-six hour mark before taking another tally. There were now five Screaming gophers left and four Killer Bass. Bartholomew, Logan, Naruto, Damon, and DJ had all fallen asleep by now.

"Okay, favorite song," Edward said calmly.

"She would be loved," Trinity replied. "Favorite color."

"Midnight blue," Edward replied smiling.

"Ooh, mysterious," Trinity smiled. "Mine's a shiny metallic green."

"Chase Young?" Edward whispered to her, and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said shocked. "How'd you know?"

"I've heard some stories," Edward said shrugging. "My parents were really big on folk lore." Right after finishing that sentence he yawned.

"Aw, don't fall asleep," Trinity said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Quick, favorite movie moment."

"You're going to think it's cheesy," Edward said embarrassed. "but… the sword fight in the Princess Bride."

"I loved that movie," Trinity laughed just before noticing Naruto and Damon asleep. "How cute! They even fall asleep together!"

It was at the fifty-one hour mark that Edward and Trinity stumbled over to Justina, grinning like a couple of idiots.

"Look at her! She's like a statue!" Edward chuckled. "She hasn't moved in over fifty hours!"

"We should see what she's doing," Trinity smiled, sensing that Justina wasn't awake.

"Yo!" Edward yelled as Trinity began making loud yipping noises and swinging her arms like a drunken monkey. "Amazing. Look at the concentration."

He poked Justina in the face, who shook her head slightly and opened her eyes.

"Her eyelids are painted! I saw it!" Eden yelled pointing at Justina.

"Get out!" Chris said shocked and grinning like a child. "Oh I've got to see this!" Chris went over to Justina, who stared at him calmly. "That is so crazy incredible! But! You're still out, dude."

As if on cue, it was at the eighty-two hour mark that Delilah smirked as she put a mug full of water underneath Harriet's hand and dropped the female's hand into it.

"Aw, dude, it works! Dudette peed her pants!" Delilah yelled as Harriet jerked awake and curled up to hide her shame.

Meanwhile, Misty was curled up next to Coda, and woke to find herself kissing Coda's ear. She screamed, waking up Coda, who also screamed in shock and horror.

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris asked at the three day mark. "Come on! Fall asleep _already_!"

"You've got to hook me up, man," Edward said staring at Chris' coffee.

"Alright, you five stay with me," Chris announced. "The rest of you, go and get a shower! For heaven's sake, you stink!"

Harriet was still clinging to her crotch as she bolted away.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Chris said calmly sipping his coffee. "I was talking to Chef Hatchet last night and I said 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough!' So, I came up with the most boring sleep-inducing activity I can find!"

*static*

Edward: "Come on! The others had to be joking me, why was everybody else awake! That was driving me nuts! But when he announced a new activity, I knew that he had something evil up his sleeve. I swear he only does this for a living to watch us suffer. But you know what I say to you, Chris McLean? You know what I say to you and your challenges? Bring it on."

*static*

"The history of Canada," Chris said opening a pop-up book. "A pop-up book, Chapter one, the beaver."

It was at the ninety hour mark that Haden and Eden were found to be asleep as well. Without warning, Trinity fell asleep, with Edward yelling distraught and begging her not to leave him. It was down to Delilah and Edward.

"Bathroom break!" Chris announced.

"I've held it this long, handsome, I can wait," Delilah sneered as she was found holding her crotch.

"Yeah, but can you hold it another ten chapters?" Edward challenged, and Delilah went cross-eyed.

Delilah was soon marching towards the bathroom with a camera behind her, and her threatening the camera person not to enter the stall. After a while, the cameraman knocked on the door.

"Delilah, you in there?" he asked, and opened the door to find the JDC attendee fast sleep on the toilet.

"And we have news!" Chris announced with a beaming smile as a slip of paper was handed to him. "It looks like Delilah took a dive on the can! Which means that the official winner of the sleep-a-thon is… Ed! The Killer Bass win!"

A couple of hours later, the Screaming gophers could be seen cowering outside of their cabin as a mess of things was laying outside, with a screaming angry Eden throwing more things out the window. Chris smiled as he saw a teddy bear that had been thrown out.

"One of you stole my MP3 player!" Eden roared angrily at his team. "I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!"

He threw a book, which Harriet had to dodge as she went into the Killer Bass cabin.

"Damn, he's got a temper," she said shocked to the other girls. "He's going to get himself in trouble."

"Oh, with Damon's mind, that will have already happened," Jessie smiled, and the others all smiled as they realized that their teammate whose name meant demon really was a demon on the inside.

"That's evil," Naruto snickered as he watched the fireworks fly. "Want me to give it back to him?"

"Yeah, she'll get suspicious if it was me," Damon nodded, and Naruto walked calmly out of the cabin and stared at the mess.

"What's up? Whoa, what happened here? Was it Orochimaru?" he asked shocked before jerking and pretending to look around for an unseen enemy.

"Eden lost his MP3 player," Marshall said calmly. "He won't let anyone in till he finds it."

"MP3 player? Oh, this one?" Naruto asked, pulling it out of his ninja gear pouch. "I found it by the campfire pit, I was wondering who it belonged to! You must have dropped it. Here, I even made sure Damon didn't get his grubby little paws on it!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Eden gushed as he rushed outside and tackled Naruto into a hug. "I am so happy! And, I'm also kind of sorry for letting my temper get the best of me again…"

He chuckled nervously as he stared at his teammates, who were glaring at him angrily. So it came to nobody's surprise at the campfire ceremony when Eden was the only one that didn't get a marshmallow from Chris.

"Real smooth," Eden snarled. "Who needs this lame-o TV show anyways?!"

He kicked Chris' leg as he passed him, causing the host to hold his leg in pain.

"Ow!" Chris yelled. "Have a good night's sleep tonight. You're all safe."

"Bye, Eden!" Marshall yelled in an attempt to be friendly.

The only response the army man had was to throw his stick at the fellow soldier cosplayer, who dodged downwards with a shout of "touchy!".

"To the Screaming Gophers," Marshall said as they touched their marshmallows together, "And to not ending up here next week!"

* * *

Ah, Marshall, you fool.

Review, please!


	15. Chapter 15

Still don't own TDI or Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

"How's it feel to have your daughter be the first one to fall, Jack?" Kimiko giggled as the episode concluded, and the redhead scowled.

"Shut up, Kimiko," the redhead snapped. "At least she made the biggest splash in the cliff diving!"

"Yeah, because of all the weights that Jess forces her to wear," Clay snorted.

"So, how long have you guys known that the girl dressed as Chase Young was his daughter?" Raimundo asked, and they blinked.

"Since we saw her the first time on the theme song," Kimiko, Clay and Jack all said in unison and giving him looks that asked if he was crazy.

"So, now what do we do?" Omi asked. "We cannot let them become fools!"

"No, that's the point, cue ball," Kimiko said shaking her head. "Trust me, Edward will watch over Sarah for this."

"Oh, you mean the one who stayed awake the longest?" Raimundo asked, and the others nodded. "So, what will happen if one of our kids gets the prize money?"

"Edward will probably put it in a bank account," Kimiko said nodding. "We don't want him wasting it all."

"Sarah will probably press charges against Jess," Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. "Speaking of whom, I haven't heard from her since Total Drama Island was being aired. Something's fishy."

"You're right," Clay said nodding gruffly. "She won't stop until she gets what she wants. She probably went off to my pap's place to tell him you left her. Kimiko, keep an eye on things and make sure they don't kill each other. I'm going to go call my pap."

"So, Raimundo, what about Justina?" Jack asked as Clay walked off. "She _is _your daughter, isn't she?"

"Yeah, we adopted her," he said smiling. "I'm glad the four of us became such good friends while abroad. It really has made things so much better in adult life."

"Yeah, we go from being isolated and completely alone to being four of the best friends in the world, with Jack being added on since he's family now," Kimiko smiled. "So, how much do you guys want to bet that Jess went to her dad's place?"

"I hope that's where she went and not where I think she went," Jack said turning an ashen white from his normal pale color.

**… (Meanwhile)…**

Jess rode on towards Canada, her blood boiling. She had an inclination that her daughter had gone somewhere to hide, but she hadn't known where to yet. But as she had been randomly flipping through the TV channels, she had seen her only daughter falling off of a cliff.

She had known that her child still had the weights on, of that she was sure, and she knew that her child was no doubt dead because of the stupid TV show. She also knew that she could willingly sue for manslaughter of her child.

Eventually, she was forced to go to a hotel after two straight days of driving. She checked in and turned on the TV to the channel that the show had been on, and was shocked to find that the show was still going. It was even more of a shock to her to see her daughter still alive, albeit not really participating in the current challenge.

And yet somehow, her nephew, the worthless son of her brother that had nearly been sent to Juvie was on the show as well, and all of them were now in anime costumes. The fact made her blood boil, until she saw an astonishing sight – Sarah was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around Chris' leg and one of her thumbs in her mouth.

And even more surprising was that Chris didn't care. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth angrily at the sight. From what she could see, there were a few blossoming romances on the island. Tyler and Logan were one that was obvious, with him swooning over her easily. Brett and Misty were slowly falling in love, and Jessie was falling in love with Marshall. Edward and Trinity were slowly falling in love, even though the two seemed to have nothing in common on the outside. Sarah was falling in love with Chris, if you knew where to look for the signs, and even then you had to know her to be able to find all the extremely well-hidden signs.

Sarah's acting like a dependent child happened to be one of those signs. Falling asleep with her arms wrapped around his leg was another sign, although that could easily have been brushed off as exhaustion or sleep-moving. Her chatting with Chris easily and making innuendos was another thing that Jess noticed, only to realize what the innuendos were.

"That ungrateful brat," Jess snarled as she broke a beer bottle with her clenching fist. "How dare she reveal my punishment methods!"

Sure enough, Sarah had already revealed the fact that she had a hard time sleeping at night because of fear that her mother would kill her. She'd also revealed that she was an early riser, even though she was far from being a morning person. Then there was the fact that she hated her mother – a fact that made Jess' blood boil even more – and then the fact that she was worried for her father.

Chris seemed to be the only one to pick up on the innuendos, to Jess' delight, until Edward explained to Trinity what was going on in his cousin's household. Then she and Edward completely understood the full magnitude of what Sarah was now implying. Jessie went behind the TV and jerked out all the cords to cut them and then place them back the way they had been.

Nobody messed with her household and got away with it. she was the queen of it, and she had every intention of keeping things that way. She didn't care how much it cost her and how illegal it was, she would keep her dominance in the household and earn her father's love back if it meant killing her husband and all three of their children!

* * *

If the momma ain't happy, ain't _nobody _happy.

Now review!


	16. Chapter 16

Still don't own TDI or Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Island: The Killer Bass kicked butt in the awake-a-thon when Delilah took a snooze on the can. The Killer Bass took their second loss in a row. Harsh. Haden orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Logan and DeShawn to join him and that he would get them to the final three. Damon pocketed Eden's MP3 player and he and Naruto sat back to watch the fireworks fly. Nicely played, twinkies, nicely played. Even though Eden pretty much could have kicked anyone's butt, in the end it was his temper that got him kicked off. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Edward be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will be sent home this week? Find out at the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Total Drama Island!_

_**(cue theme song)**_

"Delilah," Chris said as he approached her table. "You look like death, dudette."

"Stick it," she retorted before pausing. "In a _girl_."

"You know I'm single," Chris shot back. "Unlike some people, I don't have massive amounts of people of the opposite sex drooling over me twenty-four seven."

"Izaak snored _all _night," Marshall whined in an attempt to change the subject.

Harriet walked in at that moment and sat down, her green eyes very, _very _groggy and glassy-looking. The Killer Bass broke into laughter at the sight, and even Chris couldn't help but roll on the floor with laughter.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Someone messed with your face," Jessie said holding a spoon up like a mirror to the Harry Potter cosplayer.

"Hey, everyone! It's Edward!" Chris announced as the exhausted male trudged in extremely slowly.

"Wow, you guys," Edward yawned as he plopped onto a seat. "I can't feel my face."

"I can't see your cousin," Misty retorted, and Edward and Trinity looked around to find Sarah missing in action.

"Huh. She probably went sleep-walking again. she does that whenever she falls asleep even though she wants to be awake," Edward said shrugging.

"So, why is that?" Trinity asked, voicing Chris' unspoken question.

"We're not sure, she grew into it somehow," Edward said sounding confused, even though it was clear to Trinity and Chris what he was saying.

"Translation: it's the only way she could fight back against her mother after being knocked unconscious and still being beaten," Chris muttered to Chef, who growled and nodded. "I was thinking of having the last seven campers choose one parent to bring onto the show."

"Or both," Chef grinned. "It would prove Sarah's points."

"Yeah, but I don't really want to do that to her dad," Chris muttered.

So when oatmeal began flying, he put a stop to it and ordered them out to the next challenge. Once most everyone was gathered in the arena, Chris calmly walked in and watched the few remainders trudge in. Delilah was the last one to enter, and she plopped down onto the bench.

"Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you do," she threatened, and Tyler swallowed in fear.

Chef blew the wistle loudly and walked past, giving them looks that clearly stated "I don't even want to know", "What the hell is Delilah doing?", and "Why do I put up with this crap?" before rolling his eyes and stopping beside Chris.

"Okay, campers, your next challenge is the classical art of dodge ball," Chris announced. "The first rule of dodge ball is…"

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Misty asked, and Sarah snickered.

"As I was saying," Chris continued. "If you are hit with the ball, you are out."

"Ow! You can't do that!" Marshall yelled after he was hit in the chest with a ball that Chris had thrown, and right as he threw it back to Chris angrily.

"If you catch the ball, the person who threw it is out," Chris explained as he tossed the ball up once.

"Throwing balls, gee, another mentally challenging test," Misty said rolling her eyes, and Sarah couldn't help but snicker and try not to laugh.

"I know, right?!" Logan asked, and the two females stared at him before turning to each other.

"Okay, now, Jess, try to hit me," Chris said throwing a dodgeball to the cowgirl and she caught it. He took another one in his hands as she prepared to throw. "If you're holding a ball you can use it to deflect a ball! But, if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out!"

"So what do we do again when the ball comes at me?" Logan asked confused.

"You dodge!" Chris retorted as a ball went in his direction and he deflected it to send it rocketing into Logan's face. "Ooh! You were supposed to dodge!"

"Owww!" Logan whined as he held his forehead. "Right."

"You have one minute until game time! Bass, you'll have to sit someone out each game," Chris instructed.

"Alright, who wants to stay out with Edward Cullen over here?" Brett asked.

"Alright, I'll volunteer," Misty said grudgingly as she and Edward went over to the bench. "Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge."

Within moments, the lineup was set. Sarah, Brett, Naruto, Coda, Trinity and Damon were eagerly standing on their side of the dodgeball court. Across from them was DeShawn, Haden, Logan, Marshall, and DJ. Coda threw one at Marshall, who got mad and began throwing, only to miss and hit Naruto in the face.

"That'll smear the whiskers," Chris chuckled.

Sarah let out a loud roar and threw a ball at Marshall as hard as she could, landing one right in his chest from point-blank range. Marshall, who thought she was a weakling, didn't see it coming and was thrown clear all the way to the back and rammed against the glass perimeter.

"OW!" he yelled as he clutched his gut.

After a few more balls were thrown, Jessie got out, and she looked at Marshall, who smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. Trinity saw this and snarled before picking up a ball and chucking it as Marshall, who squeaked in alarm and clutched his privates with a mask on his face that simply _oozed _and _screamed _unimaginable pain.

"Mommy," he said in a tight whisper that came out as a girl's voice.

"What the hell was that?! Ref, he's not even on the court!" Haden yelled.

"Oopsies! Looks like my hand slipped," Trinity said walking towards Jessie to pretend to inspect her injured face. "Try to dodge next time before you get kicked off."

Haden growled before throwing one right at the back of Trinity's head, who turned as she sensed the danger, only for Sarah to catch it. Haden stormed off of the court, and Sarah threw the ball at DJ, who dodged, and then threw one at her back. Unfortunately for Edward, he was behind Sarah when she dodged, and so he got hit in the head instead.

"Sorry!" DJ said wincing.

"Oh, it's cool," Edward said calmly going back to the bench.

It was down to Coda and Brett, the former of which used a ball to deflect one ball but was hit with another one in the gut. Coda stared at DeShawn and DJ. She smiled and threw one ball at DeShawn, who dodged, only for the ball to swing back around like a boomerang and hit him in the rear.

"That is one tough ball to dodge," Chris said emphasizing each word and pointing a thumb at DeShawn.

Coda dodged the ball that was thrown at her by a furious DJ, and smirked as she picked one up and began rubbing it against her shirt quickly so that it would build up a massive amount of static. She beamed as she threw it at DJ, who screamed in alarm and ran around the court like a chicken with her head cut off. Sarah was trying so hard not to laugh at the sight, especially when DJ ran face-first into the wall when she was looking behind her.

In the second round's lineup, it was DeShawn, Izaak, Tyler, Marshall, and Haden versus Sarah, Trinity, Bartholomew, Damon, and Jessie. Marshall had all of the balls for his side, and so the four knew where to aim for the dodging part. Their calculations were wrong because as soon as Chef blew the whistle, Marshall started throwing the balls as quickly as he could and again refused to aim.

One ball was caught by Chef just before it hit his gut. Chris dodged the second ball with a loud and indignant "hey, watch the face!", the Killer Bass had to scatter to avoid being rammed as the third went directly towards the center of their team in the stands, and the fourth one rammed right into Jessie's face.

"NOO!" Marshall yelled as the cowgirl dropped to the ground.

"Ooh… Marshall?" Jessie asked fearfully as she woke up a few minutes later with Marshall staring at her worriedly. "My face – how's my face?"

"It's really… not that bad," he said smiling sheepishly even though her face was a mess. "You still look great!"

Sarah and Trinity stared at the two with amused and devilish grins on their faces that clearly stated that they were going to get a long mileage out of this one. Trinity calmly walked up to Marshall as he continued to soothe the cowgirl's fears and gently threw a ball at his gut, which he ignored. He suggested that the go for a walk, and Haden stared in shock as the soldier cosplayer led the cowgirl off of the field.

"Inconceivable!" Brett yelled in a perfect mimicry of Vizzini.

"Lord Orochimaru, that is it!" Sarah screamed in outrage and as a battle cry.

Chris and Naruto jerked in surprise as she jerked the ball from the latter and chucked it at DeShawn and DJ, who were standing right next to each other staring at her as though she'd lost her mind. She jerked the ball from Bert's hands and then threw it at Justina. Trinity had a wide smile on her face as Sarah took the ball from her outstretched and offering hand, just before Sarah let out a roar and then threw it at Tyler's face.

"OW!" Chris yelled as he winced. "That one's worth an instant reply."

A screen came up just then with the scene playing, ignoring the now-still dodgeball court as they stared at Chris, who was guiding the cameramen.

"Forward, rewind, forward, rewind, Forward, rewind… HIT PAUSE!" Chris said slowly before suddenly getting the idea. "Hoahoh! That's going to leave a mark."

"Whoa! She dropped that like an Electrode about to perform self-destruct!" Brett yelled jumping up and down with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I don't know what got into me," Sarah grinned sheepishly, even though she, Chris, Chef, Trinity and her family all knew.

"Okay, this is bad!" Haden yelled. "You people _suck_! One more game and we lose the whole challenge – _again! _We need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush those lame fish into the dirt!"

The team all looked at Delilah, who was still out cold. They then looked at each other and huddled together for a few minutes, all debating on who should wake Delilah up. Finally, as if by popular demand, they grabbed a really, really long stick and began poking her.

"A little higher," Haden instructed, and Logan steered it towards his nose. "Eyew, not that high."

Delilah awoke with an angry growl as she jerked the stick out of their hands and snapped it clean in half.

"You had better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose," she growled, and Marshall took the reigns.

"We're down two to nothing," he explained. "We need you to help us get through this, we'll lose without you!"

"Fine," Delilah growled. "But you'll do _exactly _as I say, when I say it!"

"Got it," Marshall said calmly.

"Okay, here's a strategy that I picked up on my first trip to Juvie," Delilah said smirking. "It's called 'rush the new guy'."

She punched her palm with her right fist and then went into the huddle of others to give them instructions. As soon as Delilah walked out onto the field with Marshall, Haden, DJ, and Izaak, the Killer Bass smiled, thinking that they'd won since the Screaming Gophers had resorted to using their most exhausted player.

But as soon as all the balls were on the Gophers' side of the court, they realized the strategy, and Sarah was the first one to have four balls sent flying towards her. they all landed dead on in rapid succession, hitting her in the head and knocking her out.

Naruto and Damon sighed as they both took one of her arms over their shoulders and carried her off of the court, with her moaning out a few phrases in her sleep. Chris caught a few, some of which made him shudder in shock and disgust, a fact that he easily masked by putting on a grin of mirth.

*static*

Naruto: "Okay, I heard what Sarah was moaning, and holy Ramen bowls it was creepy. She kept muttering out something like "No, please, I'll be good. Please don't hit me." and other stuff like that. it was really creepy, man! But what was even more creepy was that she kept saying 'no, daddy, no…' and 'please, please get me out of here'. In all honesty… I don't know what to think. I think her dad did something to her. and I don't mean a lot more spanking than necessary, I mean sexual abuse."

*static*

Damon: "Okay, knowing Naruto, he'll have come up with the wrong conclusion, but I heard a bit more than he did out of Sarah's moaning since I stayed behind to watch over her while Trinity took to the court. It turns out that she was begging her dad not to force her to leave, but at the same time she was begging her mother to not do something. I think her mom's a drunk who's abusive. I don't know about Naruto, but I'm going to talk to Chris about this when this challenge is over. after all, he _did _say that he was the counselor at the camp, and I'm kind of freaked out by this."

*static*

After a few hours of playing dodgeball, all team members were exhausted but accounted for, and Sarah was finally waking up to find Chris staring at her.

"Have a nice nap?" he chuckled. "Your team is in the final playoffs."

"Ow," she moaned. "I think they broke something…"

"Oh, they broke something," Damon muttered. "Chris, can I talk to you after the challenge? It's about something that's been bothering me over the past few days that Naruto's been kind of ignorant over."

"Yeah, sure," Chris said backing off and letting Sarah sit up and rub her head, only for her to stare in shock as her final teammate caught the ball and sent one of the two gophers out.

"I guess I'm in," Sarah moaned as she walked out on to the field, and her vision swayed. "Oh, no… not now…"

"Play ball!" Chris yelled, and Sarah's battle instincts kicked in as a ball was thrown in her direction.

"You filthy little Mudblood!" Sarah screamed, throwing a mass of balls at DeShawn, who began dodging and rolling as quickly as he could to avoid her rage.

She let out another scream of rage as her battle instincts went into overdrive, and he was extremely hard-pressed to catch one. Eventually he did, though, only to find that it was Logan who hopped into the game.

"Back of the court, Princess," he snapped, and Sarah hit him with four balls in the groin as he did so, knocking him out cold from the pain.

"That's for knocking me out earlier!" she screamed, her eyes wide and wild with emotion and adrenaline.

"Wow," Chris said shocked as the Screaming Gophers carry their teammate off in shock. "They messed with the wrong redhead."

Sarah continued to scurry and throw balls as quickly as she could and dodge whatever balls came her way. However, Logan was doing the same, and the game went on like this for a few hours until finally one of the Killer Bass stepped in.

"Sarah, let me-!" Brett started, but Edward jerked him back.

"No! Don't snap her out of this! If you do, she'll be out cold for days," Edward snapped loudly to all of his teammates. "This isn't the first time this has happened, but it's been getting less and less common as time's worn on. it only comes out when she's under extreme pressure, and it will fade just as soon as the pressure's gone. She'll be asleep anywhere from five minutes to five hours, but it will pass."

"Alright, you're her cousin," Harriet said warily giving him a look that asked if he was insane. "but are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Trust me, when she gets like this, it's time to run for the hills," Edward said nodding. "This is one of those times that her animal instincts will kick in. You know, the fight or flight ones. Most of the time it's her flight ones that kick in, and the fight ones have been what's been occurring less and less."

"Sorry, dude, but you've got to go," Sarah snarled with a grin on her face that rivaled that of an insane Princess Azula, with her eyes wide and an insane kind of excited.

*static*

Haden: "Okay, normally I'm not up for listening to someone of the opposite team, but when that Edward guy was giving an explanation, he sounded as though there was a reason behind what was going on with his insane cousin. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but that girl is either crazy, or has been living a life of hell."

*static*

Trinity: "When Edward told me about Sarah's house life, I knew that the effects that it would have on her would be bad. But I never expected anything of this magnitude, none of us did. I could just sit there and hope that this episode thingy of hers passed soon so that we could have the happy-go-lucky Sarah back and not the survival-mode Sarah."

*static*

Marshall: "Sarah in survival mode has got to be the worst kind of problem I can think of running into! It's a miracle that nobody _died _from that! She's crazy! Hell, Sarah in survival mode is by far worse than Eden was with his temper! But… I could have sworn that it was multiple balls coming towards her that brought the problem on. or maybe it was from taking four balls to the head… hm…"

*static*

"Die! Die! DIE!" Sarah screamed with a laugh as insane as Bellatrix Lestrange's.

"Goodnight, Logan," Delilah said rolling her eyes.

But to everyone's astonishment, Logan dodged all four of the balls that Sarah threw at him.

"Whoa," Misty said shocked as she dropped the book in her hands.

"Time out! Time out!" Marshall said, and Chef blew the whistle.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Delilah asked, and Logan beamed.

"Figure skating," he chirped, and the others deadpanned.

"Well, remember, don't just dodge, you have to catch one, too," Marshall said with a nod.

"Remember, Sarah, you have to do this or get sent to your room again," Edward said coaxing the frenzied girl into even more frenzy than they could handle. "And if everything is taken care of, you get an extra dessert tonight!"

Chef blew the whistle, and both teams started shouting for their respective teammates.

"COWABUNGA!" Sarah screamed, throwing a ball as hard as she could into Harold's gut.

He was sent flying backwards, curling up over the ball and ramming against the wall behind him unmoving.

* * *

in or out? Which do you think?

Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Total Drama Island or Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

Logan held up the ball triumphantly, and Sarah screamed in outrage and began tearing her hair out like a madwoman.

"NO! NO! INCONCEIVABLE!" she screamed before turning beet red and passing out.

"Oh, dear, not again," Edward said as he stepped over to her. "I've got this, guys, don't worry. She'll be fine, just give her a few hours. It's over now, she probably won't snap like that again while we're on the island."

"What do you mean 'probably', Edward?" Misty snapped, "Your cousin could have been hurt! What is she, bipolar or something?!"

"That would go under the 'or something' category, and it's not my place to tell you," Edward replied calmly.

*static*

Misty: "Okay, the book I was reading, wasn't about fish. It was about psychological issues in teenagers, and I really hate to say it, but Sarah's outburst was a classic sign for a number of psychological issues brought up by traumatic events and sequences. In fact, sometimes it can be caused by massive amounts of constant stress built up over time. I think that's what Edward was meaning was that her outburst of insanity was her way of dealing with a stress overload."

*static*

Brett: "Misty didn't even try today, which is really confusing. I talked to her, and she said that Sarah had a psychological disorder of some kind that she was trying to figure out. She says that she'll tell me in the morning, and if not that she'll leave the book here with me just in case she gets kicked off the island. In all honesty… I think she will. I mean, everyone was mad at her today for not even bothering to try."

*static*

"Campers, there are only ten marshmallows of the evening," Chris said holding up a plate full of marshmallows. "When I call your name come get one."

"Yikes," Edward muttered. "Sure hope it's not me."

Sarah was still out cold, and Chris looked at her.

"Edward, come get two of them. One for you and one for Sarah," Chris said calmly, and Edward walked up and took two marshmallows. "Make sure she gets hers."

"thanks, and I'll be giving her mine for her efforts," Edward added as he sat back down and pulled a small ziplock bag out of Sarah's ninja pouch on her hip. "I packed it in there just in case."

"Smart thinking. Trinity, Jessie, Harriet," Chris announced, and the three lined up to get their marshmallows.

"Here, put mine in there for her, too," Trinity smiled, and Edward held out the bag for her to drop the marshmallow in.

"Naruto, damon," Chris said, and the two smiled before Damon took his gingerly and walked over to Edward.

"she's getting mine as well, she looks a little bit low on blood sugar," Damon said calmly, and Naruto held his out as well.

"Thanks, guys," Edward smiled fondly. "I'm sure she'll appreciate this."

"Hey, she went berserk to try to get us to win," Brett shrugged. "I'd have wanted the same courtesy if it was me that did that."

"Bartholomew, Brett," Chris announced, and the two went up to get their marshmallows. "campers, this is the last marshmallow of the evening. Who will get it?"

"Oh, call off it!" Misty yelled angrily. "I know that I'm not the one who gets it!"

And with that she stormed off and out of the campfire section, with all the others staring at her in shock and awe.

"Who gets it?" Coda asked, and Chris held out the plate.

"You do," he replied with a laugh. "There was only one vote for her to stay on."

"NOO! MISTY!" Brett yelled as he threw his marshmallow over his shoulder, which Chris caught in surprise. "MISTY DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh, wow!" chris laughed. "Now that is being true to your anime character cosplay!"

"I think he means it," Harriet said staring after where the two trainers had run off.

"Oh well," chris said with a shrug as he popped the marshmallow into his mouth. "Well, get a good night's rest campers. Oh, and Edward, make sure that Sarah gets the medical attention that she needs since you're her cousin."

"I know," he said with a glare. "I'm not dumb."

"Never said you were, Anubis," Chris said as he, too, walked off before pausing. "I'll talk to you at eight in the morning, Damon. Meet me at the lodge at seven if you serious about this."

"Thanks, Chris," Damon smiled. "that's been bothering me for a while now."

… (Nine o'clock the next morning)…

"So, what seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" Chris asked narrowing his eyes as Naruto and Damon sat down in the medical cabin. "Is it lover issues with girls?"

"It's about Sarah," Damon said, and chris raised an eyebrow. "She was moaning out some stuff while she was out cold earlier…"

"Yeah, it got us real worried," Naruto said nodding. "Was she raped?"

"WHAT?!" chris yelled in shock as he jerked out of his seat. "What in the name of Sam Hill gave you that insane idea?!"

"Well, she was moaning out 'please no, daddy,' and 'I'll be good, I promise', and 'please don't hurt me'," Naruto said defensively, and Chris rubbed his temples.

"What I am about to tell you is completely classified," Chris said sitting down with a heavy sigh. "Naruto, I'll talk to you about this later. I want to talk to Damon alone after I tell you this."

"Tell us what?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sarah grew up in a really rough neighborhood," chris explained. "now, I can't give you all the details, as that would go against the role of counselor at the camp. However, I can tell you that she didn't really have a childhood and has been through a lot of different near-death scenarios."

"Oh," Naruto said in shock as Damon narrowed his eyes. "Is that why Edward knew what to do for her?"

"Yes, alongside the fact that he's her cousin and grew up in the same neighborhood," chris added before realizing his mistake. "The reason that Ed isn't like Sarah in that aspect is he was taken out of that neighborhood when he was ten, and she has been there her whole life."

"Oh, okay," naruto said blinking in shock. "So, if any of the others ask…?"

"Just tell them that she grew up in a rough neighborhood," chris shrugged. "But remember, rule one of the medical cabin is that you don't say a word of what went on in here, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted before standing up. "So…"

"If you still have questions, I'll talk to you when I send Damon down," chris said calmly, and Naruto nodded and left the cabin. "Alright, what else is bothering you?"

"Actually, it was about Sarah anyways," he admitted. "See, I can kind of guess that by saying that she grew up in a rough neighborhood, you're covering something up."

"I'm under all the rules of the medical cabin as well," chris pointed out. "But continue."

"Her mother is abusive," Damon said, and Chris' jaw dropped.

"What? What makes you think that?" chris asked gob-smacked.

"Well, one is her attack methods today, which were that of a wild animal who is used to fighting until her attacker is maimed enough for her to get away. Second is the way that she tends to take any insults really personally. Third is that her eyes just screamed that she was used to fighting for survival. And… and sometimes I've heard her crying in the middle of the night in her sleep. and also, I heard her moaning out a plea for her mother not to do something, and begging her father not to do something else. "

"Ah, that," chris said swallowing. "I'm afraid that I am forbidden from telling you."

"But her mother is abusive," Damon said, and Chris was silent. This silence was all the answer Damon needed, and his eyes hardened. "I get it now. You're doing this to help get her out of an abusive home for as long as you can."

"Yes," Chris admitted finally and very quietly. "But that is top secret! Like, Naruto housing the fox top-secret!"

"So basically I'll get kicked off if I tell," Damon surmised, and Chris nodded. "Okay, that's cool. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on her, that's all. Naruto will do anything I say, he'll help me with this no problem."

"Just be careful," Chris said warily. "She'll go crazy if she figures out that you know."

"I know. I'll just tell her that Edward told us to keep her under the least amount of stress possible," he smiled, and Chris nodded with a smile.

"Now I know why you're called Damon," Chris laughed. "Good stuff."

* * *

Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Total Drama Island or Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

… (Sarah PoV)…

I felt my head pounding and heard a few scuffling noises. I moaned in pain and opened my eyes to find my vision very fuzzy, and I felt a wet rag on my forehead. The scuffling grew louder, and then a strange commotion from around me.

"Awesome! She's awake!" Jessie yelled as if to hurt my ears, and I blinked as my teammates' faces came into view.

"What happened?" I asked, not realizing that my throat dry enough to make my voice scratchy and a growl almost. "Ow."

"You went into a frenzy," Coda shuddered. "You started acting like a trapped wild animal. Are you okay?"

"Uugh… I think so," I moaned as I got out of her bunk. "uurg…"

I stumbled out to the main lodge and instead of going inside it, passed right by it and walked to the edge of the cliff that I had jumped off of. I collapsed as I reached the top, and contented myself to simply stare at the sky in a mass of pain.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice said, and I looked up to find Haden sneering at me. "What brings the little loser out here? Didn't you know that you got kicked off the island?"

"I wouldn't be here if I were," I retorted, knowing that he was simply using tactics to try to get me eliminated by my being a coward.

"Oh, but you were," he insisted. "Chris just didn't have the heart to tell you and instead sent Misty home because she was reading a book most of the day and most of your teammates were mad at her. Quite an elaborate scheme, if I do say so myself."

"I'll get kicked off when I'm kicked off," I said calmly, only believing that I would be kicked off only by Chris' words, and I felt my blood boil at the idiot's lies and attempts to get whatever he wanted. "I don't need you to tell me when I was and wasn't kicked off. Everybody knows that you're a lying, stereotypical male who thinks with the wrong kind of head."

I immediately regretted that comment as he jerked me upright and held me over the edge of the cliff. I knew why I had nearly died the previous time, but I also knew that he could easily get away with manslaughter if we were both out in the woods. On the other hand, there were cameras everywhere, so he wouldn't get away with it, and my death would be aired on National television. Joy.

I stared emotionlessly into DeShawn's eyes, only to be thrown off of the cliff again. This time as I reached the bottom, I began swimming towards the cliffs. I knew that if he thought I was dead I would be safe, and then he would be sent to prison for what he'd done. I swam towards the rocks, and found that there was a secret cavern inside of the large mountain. I instinctively burrowed into the tunnel, and felt a slight incline right as I began running out of air. Just as I felt as though I was about to burst, I kicked upwards and broke the surface, only to stare in shock.

The cave was large, but it is also very plush and filled very much with moss. There were gems up at the top of the cave, and there were even a few otters inside. I could hear DeShawn, Haden, Logan, and Delilah laughing at my 'misfortune', and swam towards the edge of the rocks to climb out. It didn't take long for me to realize that aside from the otters in the cave, I was the only one who knew about it.

I was feezing cold, and I knew that if I was going to survive here, I would need to make a shelter of some sort. I calmly walked over to a large amount of the moss, created a large pile with as much of it as I could, and curled up inside of it. It was then that I realized that I was truly alone and nobody but my father, Uncle Clay, Aunt Kimiko, Uncle Raimundo, Uncle Omi, and Edward would care about me enough to go to my funeral if there was even one. Chris might have gone if I was lucky, and maybe even a few sympathetic letters from a few of the viewers who had lost a child. Not that my mother would have cared, she'd be glad to be free of me!

I began sobbing as a dam inside me finally broke and I began revealing my life to the otters. I revealed just what her mother put my father, brothers, and me through, knowing that they couldn't reveal anything if they wanted to. I cried and spilled all of my deepest darkest secrets, including how I could have sworn that I had fallen in love with Chris. It was right as I said this that I realized that I really _was _in love with him, even though he was a narcissist. I cried until I couldn't anymore, and was astonished to find that a tiny orphaned otter had sidled up to me and curled up against me for warmth and a mother. I held it close, feeling its warm breath and realizing that if nobody else in the world cared about me, at least this tiny otter did. It was with this slight amount of comfort that I drifted off into slumber.

* * *

…. (Chris PoV)…

"Where is Sarah?" Edward asked at dinner that night, and I frowned and looked up as all the other campers looked at a very disheveled Anubis. "Chris, have you seen her? I can't find her anywhere!"

"No," I said gravely as I stood up. "Whoever last saw Sarah, fess up! We can't exactly continue the show without her, unless of course one of you wants to confess to sabotage?"

"I saw her heading into the Forest," Marshall said calmly. "She looked like she was heading towards the large cliff that almost all the others jumped off of."

I felt the blood rush away from my face in fear. She was supposed to be on the show, it couldn't just go on without her! I felt my throat go dry, and it was to my relief that Chef took charge.

"Goth boy and metal girl will create a duo," he yelled out after banging his fist on the counter. "Orange boys will be another duo! Goth girl and robe girl will go with rat doll boy! Backpack boy and cowgirl will go as a duo! Red girl, you'll go with Juvie girl and Spanish girl! Those are the search and rescue parties, now move, _move_, MOVE!"

I ran out into the forest, but to go back to my cabin. I grabbed two blankets, a pillow, first aid kit, a long pocketknife, a couple changes of clothes, and a large amount of twine. I raced back out and grabbed a walking stick to help should I need to help carry her all the way back to camp. I immediately ran towards the cliff, with all the others scattering out to look around at all the other caves above the surface. I yelled out Sarah's name only to find myself alone on the cliff, but not without a clue. There was an imprint of a body in the grass, one that clearly fit Sarah's, and I realized that she'd been here. Using what little tracking skills I had, I began looking around for her and yelling her name as loudly as I could.

After feeling as though a part of me had been ripped to shreds, and a few tears springing unexpectedly into my eyes, I wondered if she'd really jumped and put the weights back on. But right as I was tempted to go back down and look otherwise as I'd rescued her before, I felt a push come from behind and I then found myself falling down to the lake and rocks below.

* * *

You think Chris should find the cavern, reach the shores, or die?

Review to tell me please!


End file.
